


Say Cheese

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [38]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, First Meet, Human AU, Jack Wrote Some Books, Kinkery, Modeling, Oral, Smut, What do you think the subject matter is?, What have the Doctor and Rose agreed to?, bed sharing, new experiences, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: When Rose Tyler and Josh Noble agree to model for their mutual friend, Jack’s, book covers, they assume it’ll be relatively safe. They should have known better.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Short intro Chapter, subsequent ones will be longer

“You want me to what?” Rose stared into the foggy mirror she’d just wiped clean. Her phone had rung five times while she was shaving her legs in celebration of summer. Now her best friend’s, Jack, ringtone of ‘I’m too sexy’ was stuck in her head.    
  
“Model for my book covers.” Jack sounded just bordering on desperate. “The couple I hired just called, and they both have the stomach flu. I have to get the shoot done today so the editing can be done for the publisher next week!”    
  
“Hang on, you wrote a book?” This was the first she’d heard of it, and she was a bit shocked that he hadn’t mentioned it. Jack wasn’t exactly the type of guy to keep anything secret, not even the fact that he’d had over five hundred sexual partners in eleven years.    
  
“Seven, actually. They were only online, but two months ago a publisher asked to print!” Rose heard the sound of his car door dinging as it was opened. “Come on, please Rosie. I’ll pay you.” She rolled her eyes as she tossed her towel aside.    
  
“You don’ have ta pay me.” She snorted, padding out of the small bathroom area of her studio flat to the racks of clothes in a corner. “What do I need to bring?” She began flipping through her scant wardrobe that her new job as a curator’s assistant at Bad Wolf Galleria and Museum had begun to improve.    
  
“Just wear jeans and a shirt, but bring your makeup and hair stuff.” The telltale sound of wind rushing past a window told her he was driving. “I already had the outfits purchased, and you’re the same size as Miranda.”    
  
“Wait, you said a couple was hired.” The words had just registered when she pulled a pain of jeans from a hanger. “Will I be posin’ with someone?” She tossed them onto her bed, before turning to find a shirt.    
  
“Yeah, if I can get him to answer the phone. Just be at the Platform One studio by one thirty.” Jack sounded immensely relieved, which made her smile. “And I owe you big for doing this last minute.”    
  
“Dinner at Salvador’s with karaoke afterwards at Vortex should make us even!” She glanced at the clock, seeing it was nearly twelve thirty already. “See ya there. Love ya!”    
  
“Love ya too.” Jack replied and the phone beeped as the call disconnected.    
  
Rose snagged her nicest bra and knickers set from the drawer, on the off chance the outfits might be a bit revealing. This was Jack after all. Then she shimmied into her clothes before rushing to blow dry her hair. Once that was taken care of, she tossed her makeup bag into her knapsack, along with a curling iron, brush, and hair spray. Then she headed down to hail a cab.    
  
“What’s the emergency?” Joshua made his way to the back of Gallifrey Books and Oddities. Jack had called three times in the last five minutes. He raised a finger to his sister, Donna, to let her know he’d be out in a minute.    
  
“I need to cash in that favor.” Jack informed him from the other end of the phone. “I need a model for my book cover, and it has to be today.” Josh flicked his eyes up to the clock, seeing it was almost twelve forty.    
  
“You wrote a book?” Truthfully he was a bit stunned. He hadn’t known that, which was odd, as Jack never kept secrets. Honesty was what had started their friendship. Jack had had the decency to inform Josh that his, now ex, wife had found him on a hook up site and invited him over. Manwhore his best friend may be, but he didn’t sleep with married people unless it was okay with their spouse. That was the favor, one that had been promised six years before.   
  
“Yes, Doc, I wrote a book, seven in fact, and I had a couple lined up to model, but they’re sick.” The sound of a siren whirring by on the other end of the call told him Jack was driving. “My friend Rose already agreed to pose, now I just need a guy.”    
  
Josh peeked out at the empty shop. Mondays weren’t exactly their busiest day.  “This is how you call in a favor that big?” He wasn’t really complaining, because it wasn’t exactly the worst trade off. “‘Ow come you never told me you had published books?”    
  
“Because they were e-books, and I know how you hate them.” Jack snorted, and Josh had to nod in agreement. E-books weren’t exactly good for the book shop business. “But now they’re going into print, and I have to get the pictures for the covers done today.”    
  
“Where do I need to go?” He couldn’t exactly say no, since Jack was cashing in on the one Josh owed him. “And what time?”    
  
“Platform One studios, be there at one thirty, and bring some dark jeans.” The call disconnected before Joshua could ask exactly what kind of books he was posing for. His curiosity was piqued, however, by the mention of Rose. He’d heard a bit about her from Jack, early twenties, feisty but sweet, and one of the few women that Jack had failed to seduce. However, he’d never met her.    
  
“Donna, ‘ve gotta run. You okay holdin’ down the fort?” He asked as he came back out to find his sister unpacking some customer orders that had just arrived. “Jack called in the favor.”    
  
“He in jail for public indecency?” She snorted, shaking back her red hair. Josh rolled his eyes as he snagged his keys from their spot under the counter.    
  
“Nope, needs me to pose for his book cover.” He huffed as Donna barked out a laugh. “What? You sayin’ ‘m not handsome?” He knew his baby sister was teasing, but he smoothed his shirt and stuck his nose up regardless.   
  
“They’ll have to zoom way out to fit those ears in!” She snickered, and he grabbed a wad of paper to toss at her in retaliation. “Go on, then. I’ll be fine. Don’t forget we have dinner with granddad tonight!”    
  
“I won’t!” Josh called over his shoulder as he made his way out to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stared down at the sheet of paper Jack had handed her that described how her makeup and hair should look. “I can do that.” She assured him, as she dropped her bag down in small area curtained off for her to change. “Now out, so I can get started.”    
  
She began unpacking her makeup and plugging in her curling iron. Jack had told her that the books were of the adult genre, and the description from the book said her makeup should be natural except for her eyes and lips, which should be done sultry with dark red lipstick. Her hair needed natural looking waves for the first set of photos, and then it would be pulled up into a ponytail for the rest. “How many pictures are we takin’?” She called.    
  
“Not sure yet!” He replied, and she could hear him setting up the room beyond the curtain. The props, except for the queen sized bed, for the various covers had been carefully packed in crates when she arrived. Carefully, she began applying her makeup with a skilled hand. After being single for nearly a year, she’d almost forgotten how to do her makeup to look sexy versus everyday or work looks.   
“Need five or six for each cover, for the publisher to pick from. Then there’s the ones for the posters and advertisements. They want a few for the launch party as well.”    
  
“That’s not too bad.” She called as she began dabbing her foundation on over the primer. “I posed for more than that for your photography class!” Rose smiled, as she heard him yelp. “You okay?” He’d probably dropped something on his foot.    
  
“Yeah!” He called back, and she shrugged. This wasn’t the first time she had been on the subject end of Jack’s lenses. He had decided in his teens to live up to his name, and he was literally a Jack of All Trades. It helped that his family back in America was absolutely loaded, and so long as he had a job, they kept funneling him cash.    
  
He’d been a handyman for a while at the Powell Estates, where they met when she was sixteen. Then he’d been a model, an actor for two seasons of a day time soap, a private pilot, a stripper, and a barista at a coffee shop on campus where he’d been getting a degree in photography and European history. Now he was modeling again, almost full time, and had apparently been writing books. “So have I met the bloke coming?” She knew the usual folks Jack that he hung around with, and she got along with most of them just fine.    
  
“My buddy Josh Noble. He owes me a favor, and this is how I’m cashing in!” Jack huffed, and she heard the clink of metal on wood as she began dusting a light contour onto her skin.    
  
“That’s the one who never comes out on karaoke and trivia nights?!” Rose had heard about Josh in passing. He ran a book and oddity shop or something on the other side of the city, and Jack had purchased her birthday gift of bottled cloud that told the weather there back in April. The man never came out, because apparently Tuesday and Friday nights were his busiest hours. Apparently he’d been a successful plastic surgeon who decided on a career change, which was why he was in Jack’s phone as simply ‘The Doctor’. She knew because she’d jokingly asked Jack if he him on speed dial in case he woke up peeing fire.   
  
“Yep, and he’s late.” Jack grunted, sounding worn out, and Rose hummed as she stripped out of her shirt so her hair wouldn’t get messed up when she changed into the dress or whatever was tucked away in the bag Jack had handed her. Then she began curling her hair into loose waves. “He’s always late!”   
  
“Maybe traffic’s bad.” She offered, as she angled her face in the mirror to check if the lipstick had smudged. Then she resumed on her hair. “Can I read your books?!” As an artist, Rose didn’t like sharing some of her projects with certain people, and she knew sometimes authors felt the same way about their stories.    
  
“If you want, but I don’t think you’ll like them!” He laughed, sounding like he’d moved to the other side of the room. “It isn’t like those sappy teenage love stories you used to read in the stair well!”    
  
“Jack, ‘m in the middle of a thirteen month dry spell. I could do with a bit of smutty reading!” She teased, knowing that it would keep him from being moody. Jack needed to loosen up if he wanted to get the emotions of the pictures right.    
  
“I keep offering to fix that!”   
  
“Told you a hundred times, Jack, never gonna happen!” She giggled as he threw something at the curtains, and then turned off her curling iron before combing the curls into bouncier waves with her fingers. Then she stood up to kick off her trainers and jeans. She opened the shoe box that was at the top of the bag. “Oh! I am so keeping these shoes!” She shouted, admiring the black, glittering, mouth watering, sky high strappy heels nestled inside. They were exactly her size.    
  
“Of course! Grabbed them on the way over because Miranda’s would have been too small.” Rose knew the woman, as the second mention of her name made her blush. Oh, she remembered the gorgeous, blonde Miranda and her equally as gorgeous husband Nathaniel.    
  
They’d met at Jack’s housewarming party for his newest house two weeks before. It had taken her three drinks and the better part of an hour to figure out they were swingers, and their invitation to come over was for more than just show off their new hot tub. Rose set the shoe box aside, reaching into the bag, and arched a brow as her fingers closed over the softest, laciest material she’d ever felt.    
  
Rose pulled it out, blinking in shock, then promptly tossed the scanty material onto the shoes. Panicking she picked the bag out and turned it over. Nothing else fell out. “No...” she shook the bag, fruitlessly turning it inside out. “Are you flippin’ insane!?” She screeched, nearly bursting out to confront him, until she heard boots coming up the stairs. “Jack Harkness! You have lost your bloody mind! I’m not wearin’ this on a damn book cover!”    
  
Josh should have known to turn around and walk out as soon as he heard a woman, probably Rose, calling Jack insane. Then again, he got that reaction from maybe two percent of women, so he mounted the last two stairs to step into the attic studio that Jack had booked. Her subsequent protest mirrored his inner thoughts as he took in the set up.    
  
There were five different sections with lights, green back drops, umbrella lights, and tripods. That was absolutely normal, but what they were illuminating and framing was not. The most tame of them all was the bed covered in red sheets. Josh had expected that, because he’d assumed with the mention of a couple that it was romance. What he didn’t expect to see was a myriad of obvious BDSM equipment around the room. “What the fuck Jack?!”    
  
“Doctor! Finally!” Jack was redfaced as he turned from half pulling a curtained area off. “What took you so long?”    
  
“I ‘ad to run home ‘nd get dark pants.” He pointed down at the denim, while blinking in the room and vaguely registering Rose calling Jack some very inappropriate names. “But I think ‘m of the same thoughts as Rose! What the hell is all this?!” He threw his hands up. “Nope, not happening. You’ve flipped your lid, mate!”    
  
“You owe me, Doc.” Jack arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and turned to shout. “And you promised Rose! Come on! I need you guys!” Josh was about to protest again, when a trainer came flying through the curtain and barely missed Jack. “Guys! Seriously! I’ve got to do this today, and I only have three hours left of studio time.”    
  
“I hate you.” Josh shoved past him to drop his keys, mobile, and wallet next to Jack’s on a low table. He was wrong, this exchange of favors wasn’t as small as he thought.    
  
“Fine! But you owe me so much for this!” Rose’s other trainer came flying out, and Josh rolled his eyes as Jack crowed in victory. Donna was never going to let him live this down, and he was absolutely not carrying these books in his damn store.    
  
“Doc, take your shirt off.” Jack looked far too excited for this to turn out to be good in anyway. If he was being forced shirtless, Josh could only imagine what outfit Jack had coerced Rose into wearing. Reluctantly, he tossed his shirt aside. “And the boots.”    
  
“The jeans are not comin’ off.” Josh drew the line there. Mostly because he had forgone pants underneath. He crouched down to untie his boots and set them aside with his socks. By the time he righted himself, the gray curtains opened, and he caught sight of Rose. There wasn’t much to miss of her either, and he immediately understood her reticence.She was wearing nothing more than black lingerie set.    
  
The top started around her neck as a choker, coming down like an basically transparent kerchief to cover her pert breasts. The lace embroidery was placed as tastefully as possible to cover her nipples, and it scattered out to decorate the band just below them in a lovely frill. The knickers came up high from where here thighs met, and the waist band rested at the top of her hips. It formed a V shape, as if directing the observer away from her exposed curves to the prize they covered. Her legs were bare, leaving nothing to the imagination as they glided down to a pair of sinfully high heels that showed off her smooth feet and french tipped toes.    
  
Mentally kicking himself, Josh jerked his gaze back up to her face, and he breathed a sigh of relief as she was glaring at Jack and hadn’t noticed him staring. God, her face was as beautiful as the rest of her. She had high cheeks beneath smokily lined and smudged eyes, an adorable button of a nose, and wide that would have looked out of place on any other person. With her features, and painted the same red as the sheets on the bed, those lips looked positively bitable. No, he couldn’t think like that. This was work, sort of, and besides. He was so over dating, over the mind games and risks, and he’d been abstinent for nearly two years.    
  
“I hate you!” Rose seethed, smacking Jack in the back of the head. Maybe Jack hadn’t been lying when he said she wasn’t like most of the other women he kept around him. The venom in her words made him bark out a laugh, and she whipped around to face him. Those sultrily lined eyes met his, and he felt a bit shocked. He’d been expecting blue, maybe green, but not a dazzling amber that bordered on a honey topaz.    
  
Then she gave a smile, a small, shy sort of thing as she covered her chest with her left arm and extended her right. A blush blossomed from her cheeks, spilling down her neck to be barely obscured across her breasts. He forced himself to step forward. Better get the ice broken now, so they could get this over with. “‘M Rose, Rose Tyler. You must be the Doctor.”    
  
“That’s what people keep sayin’. My real name’s Joshua Noble, but you can call me Josh.” Her fingers were as soft as they felt, and underneath her perfume he caught a whiff of acrylic paint and the soft aroma that permeated museums and art galleries. Jack had said she was an artist or an assistant. He hadn’t really been paying attention. Jack was snapping tests shots behind her. “Tell you what, I’ll hold him down, and you smother him.”    
  
“Sounds like a plan.” Rose giggled nervously as Josh dropped her hand after a friendly shake. She’d been expecting either a douche baggy hipster or a nerdy bookie guy, from the day Jack talked. Josh was neither.    
  
He was tall, long, and lithe, with toned muscles that bespoke a runner or swimmer and not a bulky gym addict. He had calloused hands that felt more pleasant than she’d admit against hers, and his cologne failed to mask that magical smell of books and coffee. He had a perfect neck that trailed up to a defined jaw but slightly rounded chin. Above those his cheekbones framed a proud nose nestled beneath the bluest eyes she’d ever gazed into. His dark hair was cropped close, which made his prominent ears stick out, but they didn’t look odd.    
  
They suited him perfectly, framing his gorgeous face that was topped off with a pair of perfect lips that were pulled up in a smirk. That smirk made her stomach feel a bit fluttery, but she fought it back. A guy that unconventionally gorgeous, standing there with such cool confidence, was not going to be interested in her. Rose knew she was pretty, but she definitely wasn’t the kind of girl he’d want. He probably liked women closer to his age, who had their lives in order, and didn’t talk like they’d just moved off the estates.    
  
“I can’ believe he talked us into this.” She sighed, ripping her eyes away to stare out at the torture in store for them. Rose hadn’t ever dabbled in anything more extreme than fluffy handcuffs and the occasional arse smacking, but she’d seen enough of the internet to know what these set ups were. “Guess the question of the hour is, who’s in charge?”    
  
“No clue.” He shrugged, and Rose tried her best to relax and lower her arm. She may as well get comfortable, because she had a sneaky suspicion that they were about to get to know each other’s bodies quite well. She was gonna kill Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

“I need to test the lighting here. Can you both come here?” Jack pointed to the most innocent looking bit of equipment, a leather bench with two buckled straps on the lower part. “The leather might reflect too much and make your skin too pale Rosie.” Josh shook his head as she snorted, but then she was strutting away from him. He followed, doing his utmost not to stare at the way those heels made her hips sashay and her half covered rear bounce temptingly. “Rose, just kneel there for a sec. Doc, you stand right here.”    
  
Rose was doing her best not to strangle Jack with his camera strap as she dropped to her knees where he directed her. Josh moved in front of her, and she looked up at him to share a look of annoyance. He was already looking down, but surprisingly not along her exposed body. His eyes locked onto hers, and she felt a blush starting again. What the hell was wrong with her? She didn’t blush, ever. “You alright Rose?” He queried, as Jack snapped a picture. “Look a bit more than uncomfortable.”    
  
“Yeah, jus’, bein’ half naked in front of my best friend ‘nd a strange man isn’t how I pictures my day going is all.” Josh was already embarrassed enough for himself, but Rose seemed stuck in a perpetual blush. He couldn’t blame her a bit, as she looked away from him towards Jack who was adjusting the lighting lower. It seemed she would be the one in the more compromising positions.   
  
“You sayin’ ‘m strange?” He quipped, hoping some light hearted teasing would get them both to relax, because he was feeling about nine hundred types of uncomfortable himself.    
  
“Don’ even know anythin’ about you except what Jack told me.” Rose propped her chin on her hand as she looked up at him again. She had to give the man credit, because when she hadn’t caught him staring at her once. Then again, he had been a plastic surgeon, so he had probably seen his fair share of naked women before. “You really left plastic surgery to become a shop owner?” He nodded, as Jack directed him to turn profile to check how his shadow would land. “Why?”    
  
“Well, apart from findin’ out my exwife had shagged her way through half my partners, I got tired.” Josh averted his eyes as Jack came over to adjust Rose’s knickers. He was a bit surprised that their friend was in work mode. He’d half expected to be bombarded with innuendos.    
  
“Tired of what?” Rose half scrambled to her feet when Jack declared the lighting good.    
  
“Go stand by the bed. I need to change lenses, and we’ll start.”    
  
“Of pretty women thinkin’ they needed to trim and tuck.” Josh really hadn’t thought all of that would bother him when he got into it, but a sixteen year old wanting breast implants and a buttlift had been the last straw. “Girls come in lookin’ like you, think they need improvement, when they’re already perfect. Couldn’ stomach it anymore.” He hadn’t realized what had slipped out until Rose made a small squeak and hid behind her hair. He had already seen enough of her to know without a doubt she had never had any work.   
  
“I think that’s a compliment.” Rose didn’t know how else to respond, and she giggled as he flashed her a roguish grin. “Plastic surgeon thinks I don’ need improvement. ‘Ll make sure I tell my ex that next time he calls me a fat cow.” Not that she ever talked to Jimmy anymore, but still.    
  
“Okay you two.” Jack’s voice made her look over. “I know you both wanna strangle me, but we need to start. Doc, I need you to hold Rose.” Oh great, as if things weren’t already embarrassing being half naked, she expected him to touch her. “Do whatever feels natural, keep bantering for a bit if it helps. I know what prudes you both can be.”    
  
“Arse.” Rose snorted, and Josh swallowed a groan of annoyance before stepping in to take her waist. Okay, it was just a few photos. He didn’t have to acknowledge that the curves there were perfectly sized for his hands. He forced himself to try to relax as her petite hands went up to his biceps.    
  
“Like this?” Josh chanced a look over at Jack who was looking highly disappointed. Rose chuckled at their friends sigh. “What? This is natural.”    
  
“For a school dance.” Jack sighed, and Josh rolled his eyes. “She’s a gorgeous half naked woman. You’re a virile man in his sexual prime. Hold her!”    
  
“Here.” Rose was doing her best to ignore how pleasant his hands felt on her bare skin, how the scent of him was so much more intoxicating. It was just pictures, right. They were playing a part. She stepped in even closer, pulling one of his arms down around her until his palm rested against her bum, and then she pushed the other up to where her hair touched her back. Then she looped her arms around his neck. “Pretend ‘m your dream girl, and I just walked into the bedroom.”    
  
“You’d be carryin’ a plate of chips and wearin’ my jumper if that was the case.” Josh’s voice took on a different tone, and she looked up to find his eyes dancing in amusement. Christ the man was gorgeous, and his arms tightened just briefly. She heard the camera snap, so she kept staring open into those tiny oceans above her.    
  
“Perfect, whatever you two are channeling, keep it coming.” Jack sounded pleased, but Josh was struggling to keep his composure. Okay, he’d sworn off women, but he was human. He was a man. There was a gorgeous woman with her breasts brushing his chest in his arms, and his hand was on her arse. He was trying not to get distracted.    
  
“So why’m I wearing your jumper?” Rose queried, pulling him back into their little scenario. “‘M I sleepin’ over, or are you sleepin’ at my place?” Her soft fingers trailed along his neck to rest on his chest, and he pushed her hips in a bit, moving his own hand up to her hair as this position angled her face up into the perfect position for a kiss. Were her lips really as soft as they looked?    
  
“We live together, goin’ on two months now.” Rose contemplated that, trying to plot how she could fall into the roll. Was he staring at her lips? No, he was acting. Just like she wasn’t actually enjoying how her body felt curved into his. “‘S our day off, an’ you know how me seein’ you in it makes me happy.” Jack was clicking away, but she ignored it. She had to stay in character. Okay he was definitely staring at her lips, and his looked so inviting.    
  
“Just the jumper, nothin’ underneath because I like how it feels on my skin.” Whoah, she absolutely did not intend for her voice to come out that teasing. Josh’s breath caught, and she felt his heart pick up speed under her palm. “‘Nd you like to rub my thighs when I curl up on your chest.”    
  
“Oh yes.” Josh tried to tell himself he was imagining how her nipples were beginning to press through the lace, and she most definitely wasn’t flicking her eyes between his lips and his own eyes. She was acting, right? Why would a young woman like her actually be enjoying his arms around her? Women liked her had a penchant for pretty boys. Besides, women were trouble.   
  
“That’s perfect! Moving on!” Jack clapped, and Josh released Rose a bit too quickly to be subtle. If she noticed, she didn’t say anything. Jack, however, arched his brow with a chuckle. “Rose, I need you to come over here and position yourself to these straps.” He pointed to a wooden St. Andrews cross opposite the bed, and Josh used their momentary distraction to wrestle his half cocked body back into control. “Doctor, what I want you to do is buckle her in. But, do it like you’re enjoying it, like you just did for these pictures.”    
  
“Should I face out or in?” Rose sized up the wooden X and the restraints attached on each of the four parts. Now that she had gotten some distance between herself and Joshua, she could think clearly. What had she been thinking, wanting him to kiss her? She didn’t have the time or energy to date, not to mention she didn’t have the best of luck with men. She didn’t even know him, so why had their imagined scenarios left her feeling so dizzy?    
  
“Out.” Jack instructed her, and she stepped back until the cool, smooth wood met her skin. Then she shifted her legs apart and raised her arms. So far, both men had been more professional than she imagined, but Jack blatantly stared at her now. Rose knew he stared all the time, hell, she’d stripped down naked in front of him half a dozen times in her mum’s flat when she needed to change quickly. He’d made remarks, but he’d also never touch. “Uh.... yeah. Like that.” Oh great, he was probably going to bring this up in the future.    
  
Josh was walking towards her, and Rose had to swallow as those crystalline eyes flicked down her body. His adam’s apple bobbed as he drew closer, and Rose felt her stomach do a little flip as her mind registered just how this position must look in her scant clothes. He looked calmer than she felt, but then she noticed his ears were tinging pink at the tips. “Do I start at her arms or legs, Jack?”    
  
“Ankles.” Jack instructed, and Josh tried to wet his suddenly parched throat. This sort of thing had never been to his taste, but blimey she looked absolutely ravishing like that. “Rose, you okay with this.” He watched as she nodded, and then he dropped to one knee. Okay, this was a really dangerous position, because the lace of the knickers were a bit more sheer than they looked from above.    
  
“So, Rose, what sort of trouble did you get into for me to put you here?” He hoped she didn’t hear how dry his throat felt, drawing a breath to try to get back into the playful story they’d been spinning. Lord help him, the lotion on her legs smelled exactly like her perfume, and it was alluring on her smooth skin.    
  
“I sassed off?” Rose had to discreetly mask clearing her throat as a cough, because his hit breath was breaking across her left thigh. It had been quite some time since any part of a man besides her annual doctor had been anywhere near this area of her body. She made the mistake of looking down and nearly strangled on her saliva as those enchanting eyes met hers. “Been sassin’ off all day, because you’ve been grumpy.”    
  
She couldn’t hold back the shudder as his fingers brushed her ankle when they pulled the leather cuff around it. Jack was snapping away, but the noise was drowned out by her pulse roaring in her ears. “‘Ve got a feelin’ you sass off quite a bit.” Now his breath washed over the inside of her knee, sending goosebumps along her thighs and a wave of forgotten heat up into her chest. “Oh, hmmm.” Fuck, he’d noticed. Rose closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the junction in the wood.    
  
“Not feeling it Doc.” Rose was going to slap Jack. “Rose, you okay if I ask him to really put some passion behind it?”    
  
“Uh, sure.” Josh jerked his head up, trying to decipher the strain in her voice. Was she enjoying this? Was she uncomfortable? Was she cold? Is that why she had suddenly shivered? He wasn’t sure which he was feeling himself. “‘M fine with whatever.” He drew a shaky breath and tried to push his own hesitation aside. “Whatever feels natural, Josh. Do it.”    
  
Well nature wasn’t exactly cooperating, because it was telling him to throw Jack out the window and then find out if Rose’s lips tasted as sweet as her skin smelled. Josh needed to cut that out right now. Yet, he also had to act the part. “Naturally, if you’ve been misbehavin’, ‘ve got to get some payback. Maybe a little tease as I strap you up.” Forcing his eyes to stay open, he lowered his face to her skin and traced the inside of her knee with his nose. She shivered again, and he tightened the buckle at the same time he finally pressed his lips to her skin.    
  
“Guh.” Rose nearly jerked her leg at the feather soft sensation, but quickly regained her head. “But teasin’s not fair. Isn’t bein’ tied up punishment enough?” Why the hell was it so easy for her to fall into this game with him? His fingers pressed into her calf as he changed sides and caught the inside of her other knee with an open mouth kiss that had her silently gasping. How the fuck was this turning her on?    
  
“‘M the Doctor. I make the rules.” Josh’s voice was low and dangerous, as he cuffed in her other ankle. Then his fingers began trailing up her legs, as his lips and nose grazed the skin. She squeezed her eyes shut, as her hips arched up, naturally expecting the touches to land on her lace covered center. He made a half choked growl, and then his lips were on her abdomen as his hands pushed her arse back into the wood. “Hold still, naughty girl.” The command had her hands falling instinctively to his shoulders as it made her legs week.    
  
“This is fucking brilliant!” Jack crowed as he began moving to get different angles, but Josh paid him no mind. He wanted passion, wanted them to get into it, well he could deliver. Grabbing Rose’s wrists, he pried her hands from his shoulder and surged to his feet, pinning them against the wood as he stared down at her.    
  
“Look at me.” He needed to make sure she was okay, without losing the moment. Those pools of honey were nearly obscured by how her pupils dilated even in the bright lights, and her sinful lower lip dropped open in a breathy sigh. Josh hadn’t been with a woman in over a year, but he knew that look couldn’t be faked. “Didn’ hurt you?”    
  
“Not a bit, Doctor.” The word rolled off Rose’s tongue, and she tried to steady her breathing as she processed that it felt perfect in her mouth. She knew lusty desire when she saw it on a man, and Josh was definitely getting aroused. She couldn’t exactly get mad because she was too. “But if ya cuff me hands, you can tease me some more.” She knew she sounded far to saucy for either of their health.    
  
“Don’ need hands for that.” Josh chuckled, leaning down to blow cool air along her neck as he went to work restraining her right arm. Fuck him sideways, Rose actually groaned and tilted her neck to give him better access. “You smell fantastic.” He whispered, catching her ear with his lips as his jeans started getting uncomfortably tight. He couldn’t stop it now, not with Rose trying to arch into him. “Say red if I get too handsy, ‘kay?”    
  
“‘Kay.” Rose wondered if he was just acting still, because he was pretty damn convincing. Her wrists were both restrained now, and he was dragging his fingers down her arms as his lips pressed wetly onto her pulse point. She needed to distract herself, to keep him from figuring out how desperate he had her. “What’s your favorite color?” His touch along her bare shoulders made her heart race, and suddenly they were dipping lower, blocked by the barely there fabric on her breasts, and she squeezed her eyes shut again, biting back a mewl as he cupped her breast.   
  
“Blue. Yours?” Josh almost regretted going that far, because Rose’s supple breasts fit perfectly in his palms. Their weight was magnificent, as he gave an upward push and resisted the urge to flick his thumbs over her now confirmed erect nipples. He braced himself for her to say red, as Jack encouraged them to keep going.    
  
“Yellow.” Rose sounded like a woman who was very much enjoying herself, and Josh had to reign himself in from taking those blonde curls in his fingers and kissing her fiercely. “How old are you?” Wait, was she, no... Rose was babbling questions as a distraction! She was getting hot and bothered over him? She definitely wasn’t uncomfortable anymore, that was obvious when she pressed her chest into his palms.    
  
“Thirty-five. You?” Rose barely processed his words. Josh’s left hand was sliding down her waist, leaving fire of yearning in its wake. She forced her eyes open again, as she trembled in anticipation. Fingers trailed along the lace hem of her abdomen, and she choked out her answer as she silently pleaded for him to keep going.    
  
“Twenty-three.” Rose felt her clit pulse between her folds, as the heated dampness of her need began pooling. Josh’s nose was grazing hers, and she tilted her head inviting him to do it. She had completely forgotten Jack was there until he shouted.    
  
“Hey! I said that’s good!” At his exclamation, Josh jerked back. “That’s pretty convincing acting. Maybe you two should go into theatre.” He chuckled, and Josh shook his head. He’d almost kissed Rose, hand been just about to slide his fingers in to feel just how wet she was. He began flailing for an apology to her, until he got a good look at her.    
  
Rose was staring at him, open mouthed and panting. Her cheeks, chest, and exposed neck were flushed, but that wasn’t embarrassment. She looked like she wanted him to come back and finish. “‘M gonna need a minute and a drink.” Her voice was a but husky, as he hurried forward to uncuff her. When she stumbled away from the wood, he caught her. “T-t-thanks.”    
  
“You’re welcome.” Reluctantly, which surprised him, he released her. He needed a moment and a drink too, but as she moved past him, the little minx brushed two fingers across the strain in his jeans, making him jerk at how wonderful the brief contact felt. The pleased noise she made was accompanied by her adding a bit more sashay to her walk over to the table where she had a cup.    
  
“You know, Doc.” Jack’s voice made Josh jerk away from staring at her succulent bum as she leaned against the table to drink. “I think Rose has a crush on you.” He bumped him with an elbow.    
  
“Shut up Jack! I’m not her type.” Josh hurried away from him to get a bottle of water from a nearby cooler and kick himself for getting so carried away. Just because Rose was aroused didn’t mean she was interested. Hopefully they were almost done, because if this kept up, he was going to explode.    
  
“Never seen you so flustered, Rosie.” Jack clapped her back, as Rose fought to tell her body to calm down. “And I haven’t seen the Doctor look at anyone like that before.” She swallowed her water, thankful that it cooled her blazing throat. “Are you...” she shot him an exasperated look. “Oh ho!” He snickered. “That wasn’t what I intended to happen, but it makes it perfect.”    
  
“I hate you.” She seethed, quickly gulping down more water. She needed to take a freezing shower.    
  
“Ask him out when we’re done.” Jack chuckled as he playfully tugged her hair.   
“He’s a good guy, but he thinks he isn’t your type.” With that, Jack hurried away to the next set.    
  
Rose spun around, hoping to catch him staring at her body. She had to keep her surprised gasp silent, as he turned from the window at the same time and met her eyes. Oh, he was most definitely her type, but was she his. There was only one way to find out, so she chanced a seductive smile and a wink.   
  
Josh nearly dropped his water bottle at the look Rose flashed him behind Jack’s back. He arched a brow, but then he smiled and winked back. Maybe she did find him attractive. If he didn’t embarrass himself before this was over, maybe he’d ask her out for dinner.    
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Rose dropped to her knees, which were already a but sore from kneeling on that bench for a few shots. Apparently that didn’t have as much potential for Jack as he wanted, because he’d shooed them over to a chair where she’d been strapped down yet again. The electric tension had rekindled as soon as Josh’s fingers met her skin. They had been just as explorative and eager as before, but infinitely more confident as he slid them across her breasts, kissed along her ear, neck, and jaw, and she had been breathless and yearning.   
  
She didn’t need any prompting for what to do now, especially not with the promising bulge at level with her mouth. She shook her hair back, curling her fingers around Josh’s thighs, and looked up at him with a hungry gaze she didn’t have to fake. His eyes darkened noticeably as he stared down at her, and she smirked. “Tit for tat.” She purred, blowing a breath across the material. To her delight, it visibly flexed. Then she slid her fingers up to his abdomen, hooking them where the button shone.   
  
“Grab her hair, Doc.” Josh didn’t even protest Jack’s command because the desire to do so was already blaring in his mind. He rested one hand on her soft shoulder, fisting the other in her hair, and tugged back until she was looking fully up at him. He was so hard it was nearly painful, and her delicious mouth so close to it was torture. Rose’s smirk was shattered by a filthy noise that only made him pulse again. “Pop the button Rose.”   
  
“Christ!” Josh hissed as she did as instructed, but at least he left the zip up. He shivered as her cool fingers brushed along the trail of dark hair that started just below his navel. She flashed him a deceptively innocent look, and then heaven help him, she flicked her tongue out and teased the natural path.   
  
Josh tasted delicious. Rose was pleased to find he didn’t have the strong musk some men carried. His skin was a pleasant mix of sweet and salty, and she resisted the urge to yank his jeans down and taste it all. She was embarrassingly soaked, and it was making it hard to decipher when acting had become real desire. She did test tugging the flaps of his jeans down just a bit more, curious to see if he was a boxers or briefs guy. She hummed in pleasure as she found no elastic band at all. So he was a commando.  
  
“Those are perfect. Stand up.” Rose was loathed to stand, but she did anyways. However, she did treat him to a full squeeze along his impressive length through the rough material. The growl she got in response was thrilling. “What I want next is kissing.” Her already high blood pressure soared higher as she spun to face Jack. “But I want the shots to progress as if the Doctor is taking you to bed. Rose, if you’re okay with it, it’d look better if he took your bra off at some point.”   
  
Rose had long since gotten over her shyness. Josh had already groped nearly every inch of her body except the place she was craving relief. “‘M fine with that. Josh?” She turned to him, finding him practically drinking her in. A shiver of delight ran through her.  
  
“Me too.” Josh reached out to take Rose’s hand, pulling her closer. He cupped her face in one hand, curling the other arm around her waist. “Ready?” She grinned and looped her arms around his neck. Then he let himself do what he’d been dying to do for the last twenty minutes. He caught her lips with his and sighed.   
  
They were as soft as he imagined, and they were just as sweet. To his delight, Rose pushed closer, sliding her hands down to his shoulders as he pulled that pouty lower lip between his. This felt amazing, they way they moved together. The sound of Jack’s camera faded into white noise as he pulled her completely flush against him. “I like the way this feels.” She breathed so low he knew Jack couldn’t hear.   
  
“Me too.” Rose practically melted at his sigh. They’d known each other barely two hours, but already this was the most mind blowing kiss of her life. Despite how aroused she was, how aroused she could feel he was, the way their tongues teased and danced wasn’t lusty or frantic. Honestly, it felt right, somehow. She barely registered his hands unfastening the clasp under her hair and across her back, until the material was sliding between them to the floor and his hot skin met her tingling breasts. “You’re perfect.” His whisper broke across her face as one hand came slowly around her side.   
  
Rose pulled back enough to give him space to touch, before sliding her own hands down to wrap around his back and scrape her nails along his skin. She drew a ragged gasp as his equally soft and rough palm squeezed her breast. It was instinct to rock her hips against his. When his hand dropped she nearly whined, but suddenly he was grabbing her hips, picking her up to lay her on the sheets. She had long since stopped noticing the flash of lights and hearing Jack’s commentary. All she could focus on was the man slotting himself between her legs and claiming her mouth.   
  
Josh tried to maintain some thought that this wasn’t leading to sex, but it was hard to remember when the exposed skin where his jeans were open met hot, soaked lace. Rose was positively dripping, and he preened internally. “You’re soaked.” He purred into her ear, as he teased along her side to stroke her thigh. He pressed against her, seeking that delicious friction, but tried not to lose himself.   
  
“‘S your fault.” Rose’s almost inaudible mewl made his head spin. Knowing he had caused it and hearing it were two different things. “You’re hard.” Josh growled as she hooked a leg around his thigh and rocked up into him.   
  
“Your fault.” He quipped, hiking her leg higher, hoping it would disguise the what he hoped was subtle attempts at some relief they were sharing from Jack. “How flexible are you, woman?” He had expected to feel some strain at the position, but Rose didn’t seemed phased.   
  
“Well, sorta went to uni on a gymnastics scholarship sooo.” Rose giggled as she eagerly demonstrated her flexibility by bringing her leg up to curl around his shoulder blades. The position brought a wonderful but unexpected surprise when the bulge under his zipper pushed the thin lace between her folds and sent a jolt of ecstasy from her pulsing clit straight up her spine. “Holy-“ Josh cut her off with a chuckle and fierce kiss as he pushed her leg down. Right, Jack was there.   
  
The change in position had them rubbing together again, and Rose dug her nails into her back as the hours of teasing and longing already had her dangerously close to the edge. “Shhhh.” Josh hissed into her neck, and she realized what he was up to as soon as he grabbed her other thigh.   
  
“What about you?” Rose’s mumbled question tickled his ear as Josh began moving her into different poses to mask his spontaneous but wild plan. He made sure to keep her soaked folds pressed against him and hidden from Jack, who was surprisingly oblivious as he moved around the bed for various angles.   
  
“Don’ worry about me.” He reassured her. He could finish in two minutes in the loo when Jack was done. Rose, however, was already so close, judging by the desperate sounds she was barely containing. This was so out of his usual, not something he would have ever considered, but there was just something about Rose. The fact that she wanted him satisfied too made him past ecstatic. Discreetly, he slipped a hand between their chests, catching her right nipple in a gentle pinch as he rocked his thigh into her.   
  
“Doctor.” Rose whimpered as she let her head fall back into the pillows. It had been so long since she’d had anything besides her fingers and toys that she didn’t know if she could be quiet. She was just there, just at the edge. This was so insane, so absurd for her to ever do, but he pulled both of her legs around his waist, pressing down with a hint of a roll of his hips, and thankfully his lips covered hers as she exploded.   
  
Rose groaned into his mouth, trying her best not to jerk or arch up, and pressed her palms flat against his spine as the world disappeared below her and supernovas exploded behind her eyes. He broke the kiss, nuzzling her neck, whispering soft praises of how gorgeous she was into her ear. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, as she came back to herself.   
  
Josh shivered as his own climax had him a bit dazed. He hadn’t expected to come, but after all the teasing and touching, the feeling of her coming undone beneath him had triggered it about twenty seconds after hers. He wasn’t even aware they had stopped acting until a throat clearing drew his eyes up to Jack, who was watching them with an amused expression.   
  
“That’s going to fuel my fantasies for months.” Their friend barked out a laugh, and Josh flicked his eyes down to see that Jack had obviously not missed what was occurring. “Need a third?”   
  
“Not a chance in hell Jack.” Rose giggled before he could fire off a retort. Then she promptly gaped at them both before rolling over and hiding her face in the pillow. “Oh migod.” She groaned, and Josh  sighed as his usually brilliant mind registered that they had just gotten off in front of Jack.   
  
“Toss me my jumper and give us a second.” Josh barked at Jack, who was grinning ear to ear as he strode over to grab the required item and tossed it to him. Then their friend disappeared down the stairs. “Rose, sweetheart, here.” He eased off of her, wincing at the wet mess in his jeans. He handed her the jumper as she sat up, cherry red from hair to chest. “You okay?”   
  
“I can’ believe we jus’ did that... in front of Jack.” Rose pulled the soft jumper over her head, and thankfully it covered down to the top of her thighs. The satisfaction of her orgasm was now being pushed away by a flood of embarrassment. “I don’ do things like that. Ever. Been abstinent twenty months.”   
  
“Thirteen myself.” She blinked up at Josh, who was tugging at his ear and flushing pink himself. “Sorry, wasn’ thinking. You’re just so....” he blew out a breath and finally met her eyes again. Rose was shocked to see he was embarrassed himself. “Perfect.” She was too stunned by his words to giggle at the lipstick smears she’d left on his jaw, neck, and shoulder. “Still, I shouldn’t have done that to you.” She noticed he shifted uncomfortably, and when she looked down, the already dark denim had an even darker spot where the previously evident bulge was shrinking.   
  
“Josh, did you?” Rose figured she shouldn’t be embarrassed to ask, since it was already over and done with. God, how was she ever going to look Jack in the face again?  
  
“Yeah.” He gave a tense chuckle that made her smile. The fact that he was shocked by what they had done convinced her this wasn’t his usual either. “Haven’t come in my pants since I was seventeen. Bit embarrassin’.”   
  
Rose’s giggle had Josh uncertain. Was she laughing at him? Had he gone and blundered it up? “Doctor, d’ya wanna have dinner tonight?” Her question floored him, and he felt his face split into a grin. “Figure since we already got the first kiss and basically shag out of the way-“  
  
“Only if I can change first.” Josh was ecstatic that their brief bout of embarrassment hadn’t ruined his chance at getting to know her. “Do you need a lift home?” He was a bit nervous if they parted ways now, she might change her mind.   
  
“That’d be great.” Rose scrambled to her feet, shocked that Josh had agreed to dinner. She was a bit afraid he’d think she was a slag for what had just happened. “Lemme just change out of this.” She started towards the curtained area, but his fingers closed gently on her arm. She turned, finding herself nose to chest with him.   
  
“First.” She sighed as he stroked her face to tilt her chin up for a brush of lips. Rose pressed into him, reaching up to loop her arms around his neck. God his lips felt so perfect. “Hey, jus’ cause we did this, doesn’ mean that’s all I want.” His soft words eased the doubt stirring in her mind. She blinked up at him, as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “I want ta get to know you.”   
  
“Me too.” Josh relaxed internally as she smiled. Rose had giggled, laughed, and smirked all afternoon, but this smile was different. Her nose scrunched a bit and her tongue wedged in the corner of her mouth between her teeth. It was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen in his life. “Give me five minutes.” He let her go, and he grinned when she looked back over her shoulder at him. The sight of her in his jumper was exactly what he’d imagined his dream girl would look like.   
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Your exwife is an idiot.” Rose snorted, squeezing the fingers laced with hers. Dinner had been fantastic, just a small cozy restaurant, and the subsequent drinks after had her feeling pleasant. They’d been about to head out to his car when his sister texted and said she forgot to put the till in the safe of his office. That’s why they were walking up the pavement along dark stores.    
  
Josh had offered to drop her off at home, but Rose wasn’t ready for the night to end. She liked how he made her feel, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. They’d known each other maybe nine hours, but already she felt safe and secure in his presence. No man had ever made her feel that way.    
  
“So’s your ex. Men who are controlling and verbally abusive like that are trash.” Josh hadn’t exactly wanted to discuss why they were single, but he was glad they had. Rose had taken his story in stride, and he was pleased. Jimmy was an absolute idiot for mistreating her. “His loss my gain though.”   
  
“Your gain huh?” Josh hoped Rose was teasing, because he definitely wanted to see more of her. The age difference should have made him uncomfortable, but Rose seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, a good heart, and being around her made him feel better than he had in ages. He looked down at her, raising his eyebrows, but she giggled before he could speak. “‘M teasing. Good ta know you want a second date, because so do I.” She pressed so close into his side he eagerly wrapped his arm around her waist.   
  
“And a third and a fourth and all the dates after that.” Josh pulled her to a stop in front of the shop door. He was loathed to let her go, but he needed to unlock it and get to the alarm pad. “That alright?” He queried, as he dug his keys out and opened the door.    
  
“More than.” Rose followed him in quickly, avoiding looking at the alarm pad as he keyed in the code. The beeping that had filled the shop stopped, and she looked around in excitement as he flipped on the lights. “Oh my god this place is amazin’.” She gasped, inhaling that magical scent of new books and old, the same one that had permeated his skin earlier in the day.    
  
It was much bigger inside than the small front windows had let on, obviously stretching the entire space of the lower floor. The building had three stories. She ducked down the main row, trailing her fingers along the spines of books. Sure enough, a wall had been knocked through to open up. This half had a small coffee counter and shelves of various objects from globes to antique astrolabs to geodes. “Right, oddities.” She spotted another door and glass windows on this side, but they were liked with shelves too. That door said ‘emergency exit only’.    
  
“There you are!” Josh had lost sight of Rose as he transferred the till to his safe. For a fleeting moment he wondered if she had left, but then he’d spotted her in the reflection of an old mirror over the small antique section. “Thought you snuck out.” Rose turned, her pink dress rustling adorably as she flashed him that tongue touched smile.    
  
“Not a chance. This place is brilliant!” She sighed, and he found that attraction to her bloom higher. “‘S got everythin’. Can’ believe I never made it over here before. Meant to when Jack told me he got my present here.” He watched in delight as she drew in a deep breath and made her way over to the shelves holding art supplies. “Do the folks upstairs mind how busy this place must get?”    
  
“Well, I live upstairs sooo.” He chuckled as she arched a brow at him and made a thoughtful sound. “‘S why I offered to take you home first. Didn’ want ya to think I was tryin’ to get you back to my place.” Josh wanted to invite her up, since they were already there, but he also didn’t want her to think he had lied about wanting more than sex.    
  
“That your subtle way of invitin’ me up, Doctor?” How the hell did she manage to make Jack’s nickname for him sound so damn seductive? He had to smile back, as he moved closer to her, and happiness flooded his chest as she looped her arms around his waist and looked innocently up at him. “Because if it is, I accept.”    
  
“Mmmm, well it wasn’t but now it is.” Rose shivered at the low whisper, and she had no qualms when he leaned down and caught her lips softly. She sighed in contentment, pushing closer to him as he brushed her hair back with one hand and took her waist softly in the other. She had expected him to be a bit more forward, but this kiss was gentle and sweet. It felt so perfect, as the tips of their tongues touched only to part as he caught her upper lip in a tender caress. She’d never felt these emotions building inside of her before. “Josh, can I ask you somethin’?” She hope he would think her crazy.    
  
“Mmmhmm.” He caught her lower lip with a delicate suck, as he ran his fingers through her hair to tilt her head back, and she lost her train of thought for a moment. She moved her hands around, sliding them up to run them through his short hair, and she grazed her tongue along his lower lip with a sigh. “Well?” He chuckled against her lips.    
  
“Am I crazy, or does this jus’ feel so...” She didn’t know how to describe it, as he broke the kiss to gaze down at her. Rose expected him to look either victorious, as any man who was trying to play a woman would, or disturbed like he thought she was a few chips short of a meal. Instead, Josh looked positively relieved.    
  
“Right?” He moved his hands up to cup her cheeks, and Rose relaxed internally as his thumbs grazed across her skin. “Like nothin’ ‘ve never felt? Because I was gonna ask you the same thing.” Josh leaned down again, and this time his lips pressed into her forehead. The sensation made her entire body tingle, and she pressed up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “You really want to come up?”    
  
“Yeah, I do.” Rose didn’t want the night to end, and she knew that even if things got heated he wouldn’ send her home after and never talk to her again. Josh hadn’t even mentioned sex or gotten handsy since he picked her up. It was almost as if the crazy moment earlier had been just that, crazy. She whined a big in disappointment as he released her, but then he was holding up a ring of keys.    
  
“Gold one unlocks the deadbolt and knob. It’s the blue door on the second floor. I’ll meet you up there, need to reset the alarm and lock up.” Josh pointed towards a door marked ‘Employee’s only’, which hid the stairs up to his flat. He would have escorted her up, but there was only a short window between the alarm activating and the motion sensors turning on. Trying to race through the dark store without setting them off would be hard with two. He normally didn’t take the inside hall, as he usually took the door outside that also went into the stairwell.    
  
“Don’ keep me waiting.” Rose grinned as she took the keys from him and made her way to the exit. Now that he knew she didn’t mind him staring, he watched each step, each twist of her hips, with delight. She looked back, and the laughter in her eyes as she turned the knob made him grin like a loon.    
  
Once the door shut, he sprinted to the main door, locking it firmly, and then dashed to the alarm. As soon as it flashed active, he hit the lights and began his blind run to where she had disappeared. Then he locked that door behind him. The floodlights over the door to the street lit his way as he took the stairs two at a time. Josh was more than eager to get back to Rose, although he had no intent of taking things farther than she wanted.    
  
The main door to the lower level of his flat was cracked open, and he slipped in to toe off his boots. His keys were resting on the table beneath the hook holding the leather coat he normally wore, and she had already turned on some lights. Looking down, as he nudged his boots aside, he admired how the short heels she had worn looked next to his own shoes. “Rose, ‘m back.” He followed the sound of her voice.    
  
“In here!” Rose was a bit in shock. She had expected a nice flat, maybe three bedrooms, but this was something else. Josh had converted the second floor into the typical bottom story of a house. There was a kitchen with a breakfast nook, a formal dining area, an open door that showed a half study half man cave, a living room, and a full bath. In the living room, a staircase had obviously been added in, and it led up to the third floor. “Very bachelor pad, but with a sophisticated twist.” She squeaked as arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her head.   
  
“Just finished remodelin’ three months ago.” He squeezed her softly, and Rose leaned back into his arms. “Use to be two separate flats, but my sister moved out when she got married last year. Wasn’t keen on letting it out, so I figured I’d just turn them into one.” She turned in his arms, as he smiled sheepishly down at her.    
  
Usually being in a man’s flat for the first time made her anxious, but she wasn’t. Rose knew he wouldn’t even try to lire her upstairs unless she asked. “‘M still in a studio. It’s small, but ‘m gonna upgrade to a new place when my lease is up in November.”    
  
“An artist and assistant curator livin’ in a studio flat.” Josh chuckled, and Rose rolled her eyes. “There’s a cliche in there somewhere.” She playfully slapped his chest before she wriggled out of his arms. “Can I get you a drink?” She watched as he made his way to the kitchen, and she took a moment to admire how the dark jeans made his arse look absolutely biteable. “Got beer, wine, soda, or I can make some tea.”    
  
“Bit of wine would be nice.” Josh looked back, and he found he absolutely loved how perfect the picture was of her leaning on the breakfast bar. He opened the fridge, grabbing the bottle of wine he was supposed to take to dinner at Donna and Lee’s tomorrow. This was a much better use for it. “You know what would really make this kitchen pop?” She had come around, and he could see her artistic mind at work.    
  
“What’s that?” This was how their entire evening had gone, tender moments flowing into easy conversation. Josh couldn’t help but notice how it was more like a twentieth date than a first. There was just an ease to being with her.    
  
“Well the dark cabinets with pale counters is classic, but.” She leaned over the sink to touch the wall under the window. “If you put some blue tiles here on the backsplash, it’ll make it look more open. Could put it over the stove too.” Luckily for him, she was right next to the drawer holding the corkscrew, so he took the opportunity to kiss her hair as he reached around her to retrieve it. “Not that it isn’t a gorgeous kitchen now. Sorry, jus’ popped into my head.”    
  
It took him a second, as he began working the cork from the bottle, to realize she had suddenly shifted away from him and was looking down at her thumbs as she fiddled with a nail. “Hey, don’ apologize.” He freed the cork and quickly set the bottle aside to hook a finger under her chin. Josh knew in an instant she thought she had said something wrong, overstepped her courtesy as his guest. That was far from the truth. “‘S a brilliant idea. Maybe you can come with me to pick out the design.”    
  
Rose hadn’t meant to ramble her thoughts on his home. She had just felt so at ease, that it had came out like when she had given Jack ideas on how to make his house look less like a perpetual bachelor pad and more inviting to his guests. “I’d like that.” She exhaled in relief that Josh had liked her idea. Jimmy hadn’t been so accepting of her ideas when they lived together. “Sorry, I know I apologize too much sometimes.”    
  
“Never apologize for speaking what’s on your mind to me.” Josh kissed her nose, and Rose’s heart did a little flip. “I like a woman who says what she’s thinkin’.” Men always said that, and Rose was about to say that out loud until he pulled two wine glasses from a rack and began filling them. “Any tips for the living room. Decorating magazines said an accent wall is key, but hell if I know where to put one.”    
  
“That wall there.” Rose pointed at the one that divided the living room from the study/man cave. “See how it’s across from the window? Will catch the light that way.” She squinted at the black sofa, love seat, and recliner, then the glass tables and entertainment center. “I’d do red, like almost maroon maybe.”    
  
“Right, blue back splash tiles ‘nd maroon paint. Think that’ll take up enough time to count as a second date.” Josh’s words were accompanied by his fingers lacing in hers, and Rose sipped her wine as they made their way to the sofa. She happily curled up on the cushion beside him, humming as his arm settled over her shoulder. “Unless you wanted to go out and do somethin’.”    
  
Josh didn’t want her to think he didn’t have some manners. He just wanted her to understand that he appreciated her input and admired her talents. He was just as happy to take her out to a fancy dinner as he was to spending the day watching her work. “No, I’d love to help you do that. It’ll be fun, and honestly ‘m not the kind of girl who needs expensive meals and all that.” He sipped his wine as she blushed enticingly, looking up at him through her lashes. “Not that they aren’t nice, but I like adventures or jus’ spendin’ the time doing something like that.”    
  
Well that was good to know. His ex was definitely the type of woman who preferred the more expensive, proper dates. “What kind of adventures?” Josh was curious. He had travelled before he left medicine, and while he was on the higher side of comfortable, his income only allotted one vacation a year. “Like traveling or just wandering the city?”    
  
“Never travelled farther than France.” Rose shrugged, as she sipped again. Josh took a drink himself, not really tasting as the conversation was way better. “But like you said, wonderin’ the city, taking a day trip to the beach, or try new restaurants or explore interesting shops like yours.” She sighed, and Josh found himself lost in the dreaminess of the sound. “London’s so huge, and there’s ton’s of hidden gems.    
  
“Okay, you can’ be real.” Josh was done for at her words. He’d given up on ever finding a woman that saw life like that. These days everyone was so materialistic, so addicted to instant gratification that the magic of holding a hand and getting lost in wandering was a rarity. Playfully, he poked her arm, pretending to test if she was a mirage. She giggled, and he snickered as she reached up to tug his ear. “Smart, sweet, sassy, and full of wanderlust. Think I might jus’ keep you.”    
  
“Yeah?” Rose’s smile grew, and he beamed back as she took his glass and set both on the low table. He squeezed her closer by her shoulders, leaning in to kiss her silky hair.    
  
“Yeah.” Josh’s pleased reply emboldened Rose, and she turned to drape her legs over his right thigh so she could stroke his cheek. Normally a man saying something like that would make her snort in disbelief, but there was a playful honesty to him. She was enamored by it, by how natural it already felt to be with him.    
  
“Think I might just want you to keep me.” She hummed as his arm slid down to curl around her waist. She readied herself for him to shift her into his lap, but he only stroked her sides through her dress. Those intoxicating pools of his eyes had her entranced, as he raised his other hand to run the back of his fingers along her jaw. Her heart sped up as his tongue damped his lips. She lifted her chin up, just a bit, and closed her eyes.    
  
The kiss didn’t come like she expected, fully on the lips. Instead, he brushed his nose along hers, dropping a delicate peck to the corner of her mouth. She sighed at the sensation, wondering how something so simple could light fire in her veins. Then his kiss landed on the tip of her nose, between her eyebrows, on each eyelid in turn. “Remind me to send Jack a thank you gift for today.” He murmured into her jaw, and Rose shuddered in pleasure.    
  
“Was thinkin’ the same thing.” Rose’s happy sigh was accompanied by her left hand sliding across his chest, and Josh echoed it as he kissed back up to her lips. The warm, damp, wine flavored satin accepted him eagerly, and he wanted to pull her into his lap so he could hold her. Yet, he didn’t want her to feel pressured or to think he was a liar.    
  
To his surprise and joy, Rose moved on her own, straddling his thighs as she looped her arms around his neck. He curled one of his own around her waist, holding her safely in place as he tangled the fingers of the other in her hair. He was already addicted to the way their bodies fit together, to how she responded just as enthusiastic to him as he did to her. He meant to keep the moment calm, with no urgency to move towards more. Yet, there was no denying the slowly growing electric heat between them.    
  
“Can I-“ Rose pulled back, and Josh managed to open his eyes to find her watching him with a bit of uncertainty. “Can I stay the night?”    
  
“‘D love that.” Josh didn’t even need to think. The image of her curled up in his bed in nothing but the jumper he was currently wearing made him swallow. “We don’t have to do anything either. ‘M happy just kissin’ you.” Okay, so the half hard evidence in his pants was trying to call him a liar, but he wasn’t.    
  
“I know.” Rose could feel him reacting to her being on his lap, and she liked it. She was getting more than heated herself, but she would be just as satisfied to curl up next to him and sleep. If things progressed past that, she was okay with that too. “Let’s just see how things go, yeah?”    
  
She was starving for his kiss again, so she indulged herself. This time she let her hands explore more, trailing along his arms, down his chest, up his neck as the wet sounds of the lips meeting and parting filled the air. Rose could kiss this man for hours, and she sighed into his mouth as the embers in her stomach became spreading through her body.    
  
Josh’s hands moved along her skin, stroking her hair, but they never strayed in anyway that could be taken as groping. Rose adored him for that, even though he’d already given her a mind shattering orgasm nine hours before. His fingers tickled along her spine through her dress, as his teeth grazed her lip, and Rose arched her chest into his. The movement made her hips shift, and she couldn’t suppress the groan that came from her when that bulge pressed his denim and her damp cotton knickers right over her folds.    
  
“Sorry.” Josh hoped he hadn’t crossed a line, but at her groan his thoughts eased. Okay, so he wanted to carry her upstairs and make her come so hard she screamed herself hoarse. He wouldn’t though, not unless she- “Guh.” He grunted in surprise as she gave a twisting grind down and then rocked against him. Then he grabbed her hips, stilling her, as he remembered that being abstinent meant he wasn’t exactly prepared.    
  
“Sorry, got carried away.” Rose’s voice was raspy with desire, as she stared at him through burning eyes. “You just make me feel so... so... good.” He knew exactly what she meant, but he knew he also had to let her know why he stopped her.    
  
“Jus’ remembered bein’ abstinent means ‘m out of condoms.” He felt his cheeks burn as her eyebrows shot up. Great, he’d killed the mood. “Not that I think you’ve got any-“    
  
“No! I mean, I know you don’t but, we need them for other reasons.” Rose mentally chastised herself for coming off the pill when Jimmy left. Then she found herself smiling as his tongue came out to dampen his lips again when he nodded in understanding. “But, maybe we can still take care of each other in different ways.” She gave another rock into him, shuddering at the pleasure.   
  
“You, Rose Tyler, are a genius!” Josh really would have been content just holding and kissing her, but if she wanted him to make her come again, he wasn’t about to say no. “On one condition.” He slid his hands down to push her dress up so he could feel those supple thighs again.    
  
“Wha’s that?” Rose giggled, as she reached between them to slip her hands up his shirt. Josh bucked at the touch, delighting in how her fingers sent waves of warmth straight to his chest.    
  
“I want you to wear this jumper to sleep in.” The look that lit up Rose’s face was wondrous, and he brought one hand up to tug her lips back to his.    
  
“Was gonna do that anyway.” Rose sighed as he claimed her mouth with fire, and she eagerly yielded to him. If they didn’t shift upstairs soon, she was going to exploded. “Let’s move this somewhere more comfortable, yeah?”    
  
“I like the way you think.” Josh eased her off of his lap, only long enough to stand, and then he scooped her into his arms.the squeal of surprise had him chuckling. Then he headed towards the stairs.   
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Josh was immensely thankful he had washed the sheets that morning, as he eased Rose to her feet beside the bed. He barely had time to think before she grabbed his jumper and pulled him down to resume the kiss started downstairs. He was more than okay with that, because her lips were addictive. Now that he knew she wanted this, had made it clear. He had no hesitation with reaching behind her to tug the zip of her dress down as he nipped playfully at her lower lip.    
  
Rose moaned at the way Josh had gone from patient to already stripping her down. She appreciated a man who let her initiate, but then taking charge always made her core tighten in expectation. She curled her fingers under the edge of his jumper pushing it up to explore the lean but firm planes of his stomach. There was a bit of giggling from them both as their position prohibited any clothes from coming off, and she broke away from him only long enough to let her dress slip down as he ripped his jumper off and toss it over his shoulder.    
  
“No bra?” Josh wasn’t complaining at all, just amused. He gently pushed her back to the bed, taking the time to drink in the beautiful image before him. “Do you have any idea how perfect you look?” He reached out to stroke her cheek as she flushed pink and bit at her lower lip. He wasn’t lying. Women had paid him thousands to give them the near literally perfectly proportioned breasts, waists, and hips currently on display before him.    
  
“Don’t need to pillow talk me. ‘M already in your bed.” Josh’s compliment made Rose squirm in delight, but she couldn’t help but fall into her usual playful rebuttal anytime a gorgeous man complimented her. The look on his face, while dark with lust, was openly full of admiration. Reaching out, she snagged his belt, pulling him closer so she could undo it while she kissed along his exposed skin.    
  
“Not pillow talk.” Josh ran one hand down her neck, sighing as she began tugging his jeans down. He kicked them aside, shivering as the cool air touched the heated skin on his hard cock. He felt a twinge of nervousness as her gaze fell on it, hoping it was up to her liking. The uncertainty disappeared as she made a pleased hum and literally licked her full lips. “You first.” He gently caught her hair, despite how mind blowing she had looked raising a hand up and parting her lips.    
  
“But I wanna taste.” Rose whined, but the soft tug back of her head made her clit pulse in eagerness. She was already soaking in her knickers, and she briefly wished she had worn something a bit more sexy. The rough chuckle that came from him as he pushed her shoulder back and released her hair made her head spin.  She shifted back on the bed, smirking as those intense crystalline eyes watched every moment, until her head reached the pillows.    
  
“Well I wanna taste too, and since ‘s my bed, ‘m going first.” Josh scrambled onto the bed, eager to feel her under hid again. Just like before, their bare skin moving together was perfection, and he wedged a knee between her closed thighs to open up the spot that framed his hips so immaculately.    
  
“Well ‘m your guest. Shouldn’t I get to-“    
  
“Mmm, oh you’ll be coming first instead.” Josh rocked his hard length against the soaked material of her knickers, growling at the brief relief it brought. The mewl she made was like a trigger, and he fed his addiction to her lips without shame. He slid his left hand up to her right breast, squeezing it as Rose arched into him and hooked her legs behind his thighs. Then he wrenched himself away to trail his tongue down her skin, drinking in the sweet silk of it, until he reached her right breast. “These are fantastic.” He groaned, before wrapping his lips around the peak and sucking the nipple and supple skin around it into his mouth.    
  
“You’re just sayin’ th-“ Rose lost her retort to a cry of pleasure at his lips. His hot tongue laved across her nipple, making her buck under him. She knew he liked them, they were nice. She’d always been happy with the perky C cups, but they weren’t perfect. Hell, he’d probably given hundreds of women perfect ones. “The left one-“    
  
“Is bigger because you’re right handed.” Josh internally rolled his eyes. He happened to like the slight natural asymmetry. “No talkin’ down on yourself, Rose Tyler.” He lifted his head long enough to give her a stern look. “Or you can’ properly enjoy what ‘m doin’.” He dove in again, sucking wetly, preening at the noises she was making. He rocked against her again, shuddering at the pleasure it shot up his spine while he pulled at her erect nipple with his teeth and flicked the other with his thumb.    
  
“Josh...” Rose writhed under him. She felt like she was on fire, the way he was working her body. She scraped her nails along his spine, pressing her hips up to rock his firm cock against her center again. She needed more, for him to pull the drenched material away, she wanted to feel all of him against her, needed it. The wet pop as he released her breast had her whimpering at the loss. It didn’t last long, though, because he began licking, sucking, and biting his way down her body. She opened her eyes, nearly losing her mind as she looked down to see him watching her as he made his journey. “Your eyes are fuckin’ gorgeous.” She keened.    
  
“Such language.” Josh snickered as he paused to press an open mouthed hiss to her navel. He dipped his tongue in, giving a curled lick to let her sample what he was about to do. “But thank you. So’re yours.” Gorgeous was an understatement for the pools of burning honey gazing down at him with yearning. This position also treated him to the glorious sight of the full underside of her breasts as they rose and fell with each of her heavy breaths. He resumed his path, trailing his tongue along the elastic hem of her knickers, reveling in the shiver it gave her. When Rose’s thighs squeezed into his shoulders, he slid his fingers to the soft skin and pushed them open. “Mmmm blue. You remembered.”    
  
“Yeah.”    
  
He paused to admire the sight before him. The bright blue material had darkened to nearly navy where it covered her folds. Rose was past wet and full on soaked. It was because of him, for him. He’d never seen a woman so aroused for his touch before, and he couldn’t stop himself. Groaning, he pressed his hips into the sheet to seek some friction as he closed his mouth over the drenched material and sucked. “Delicious.” He gasped, and fed his new addiction again without reservation.    
  
“God!” Rose had never experienced a man  suck so fervently whether through her knickers or without. The sensation was euphoric, and she yearned to curl her legs around his head. It was impossible with the way he was holding them to the sheets. Then his tongue pressed hard, parting her neatly trimmed folds and rubbing the material against her clit. “More!” It was all she could think of at the jolt it sent up her spine.    
  
“Don’ have ta ask me twice.” Josh’s growl as he pulled away and began pulling her knickers down made her head spin. Rose quickly lifted her hips, gasping as the cool air brushed across her dripping, heated skin. “‘M a lucky man.” She barely managed to wrench her eyes open in time to see him drop back down and pull her legs over his shoulders. Those intense oceanic irises met hers, and Rose gasped at the hungry intensity of them. Then he curled his arms around her, lifting her hips up slightly, and those nimble fingers pressed into her skin.    
  
Josh drew in a deep breath, bucking into the sheets at the smell of Rose’s arousal. He could see it shining on the short, pristinely trimmed curls, and his mouth was watering. Her taste was already on his tongue, but tainted by the faint remnants of the lavender from her laundry soap. He wanted to really taste her, and he did. “Mine.” He claimed firmly, before lowering his mouth to cover her entire mons. He gave a testing suck, groaning in satisfaction as it pulled her sweet nectar onto his tongue.    
  
Rose bucked under him, her hand flying to his head, and it spurred him on. He released her only long enough to slide his tongue out and tease her center. He caught more of the hot, slick juice there, and spread it up as he licked his way up to the swollen hood of her clit. “Yours, yes, don’t stop!” Her desperate cries made him moan, and he tightened his arms around her thighs as she bucked. Then he swirled his tongue, earning him shouted swear, and sucked that delicious bud between his teeth.   
  
Rose couldn’t think. All she could do was grip the sheets in one hand, scrape her nails in his hair, press her heels into his back, and feel what Josh was giving her. He was good, better than her first boyfriend Mickey when she was sixteen, better than her only one night stand when she was eighteen just after she broke up with Mickey, and definitely better than Jimmy who hadn’t even known what a clit was. Then again, Josh had been a Doctor, so of course he would know exactly how to please a woman. He was wrong, she was the lucky one.    
  
His tongue flicked, swirled, and pressed with his sucks, driving her mad with pleasure. Rose writhed with the intensity, unable to resist the waves of pleasure cascading through her. Then his hand was moving down, and she gasped as a finger swirled around her pulsing center. “Yes!” She crooned, as it slipped into her curling up, stroking a spot inside of her that made her legs clench. “Jus’ like that, god, please, don’ stop. More!” She didn’t care that she was begging. She just wanted more of him.    
  
Josh chuckled at Rose’s slurred cry. Oh, he had no plans on stopping until she was a boneless puddle on his sheets. He groaned against her, savoring the way she spasmed around his finger, reveling in the tight wetness he’d discovered. He gave another suck, sliding his middle finger out to thrust it in again, rutting against the sheets as she panted beneath him. He felt a bit drunk on her, flicking his tongue around her clit, smirking at the way it throbbed in response.    
  
Rose was close, he could tell. She was giving short jerks under him, was pushing at the back of her head, and when he glanced up before testing adding his ring finger, her breasts blocked the view of her face but her left hand was fisted in the red sheets. He thrust both fingers in now, growling at the resistance as she stretched. His cock twitched, as he knew that he was three of his fingers wide, and when he was inside of her it would be bliss.    
  
Rose couldn’t speak anymore. Coherent thought had left her mind, as he filled her. It’d been so long, and neither her fingers nor toy had ever reached the spot he was stroking inside of her. She tried to fight against the coil tightening low in her core and thighs, but she was powerless against it. Josh was just too good, too relentless in his attentions. Her heart was racing, and she felt herself hurtling towards the edge. He growled again, and the vibration it brought against her, as his fingers thrust in and up, was followed by a determined suck. “Yes!” She screamed as she exploded.    
  
Stars danced behind her eyelids. Her pulse roared in her ears, and Rose was flying. She felt her body spasm, as ecstasy slammed through her. It burned with an intensity she’d never felt, and there was a gushing release that shot out of her. For a brief flash of embarrassment she was afraid she’d wet herself, but Josh was chuckling, moaning, and his fingers disappeared as he closed his lips over her with a thirsty suck. “What... the... hell...” she gasped, tossing her head on the pillow. She couldn’t even open her eyes as the aftershocks rolled through her, stronger than any in the past.    
  
Josh snickered in pride as he released Rose’s folds and wiped his lips and chin. Obviously no man had ever done that to her before, and that pleased him to no end. He’d wondered if she would be relaxed enough, enjoying herself enough to come that hard, and it made him want to bury himself inside of her and do it again. “Nobody’s ever made you squirt before, love?” He kissed his way up Her trembling body, stroking her sides until he was braced over her flushed face and fluttering lashes.    
  
“No.” She breathed shakily, and then those golden jewels were blinking up at him. “That was... wow.”    
  
“Well it does take a certain skill...” He teased, indulging his pulsing cock with a rock against her still dripping skin. He caught the surprised drop of her lower lip with a groan, sucking it softly, letting her taste the remnants of her arousal in his upper lip.    
  
“You think you’re so impressive.” Rose was proud she’d managed to retort, considering her brain was still hazy. She yielded her mouth to his tongue, groaning at the flavor of herself there, and raised her trembling hands to pull him down onto her. The head of his cock brushed her still sensitive clit, making her mewl at the sensation.    
  
“I am impressive.” He mumbled back. “If I had condoms, I’d make you do it again like this.” Rose wanted to say fuck the condoms, but she didn’t. Her body was already craving more, yearning to repeat the pleasure it had just received. His question and subsequent minor boast eased her worry. Now she wanted to return the favor.    
  
“Your turn.” Josh smirked against her lips as she pushed weakly against his shoulders. He wanted to roll over onto his back, but he was also quite enjoying how her slick folds were sliding around his length. He gave another short rock, biting at her lip gently as he groaned. “Mmmm, tease.” She sighed, and when she pushed again he reluctantly rolled onto his back. He pulled her with him, chuckling as she sprawled between his legs.    
  
“Was enjoyin’ how that felt.” Josh flashed her a hungry smile, trying to pull her up to straddle him. “Happen to like how we fit together.” To his delight she did just as he wanted, and he squeezed her hips as she twisted her hips down into him. This position was much better, almost as good as being inside of her. He welcomed her lips, as she giggled and rolled against him.    If she kept doing that, kept stroking herself against his cock, he knew it wouldn’t take long.    
  
“Does feel good.” Rose gasped at the feel of him trapped between their bodies. She didn’t want to stop, wanted to grind against him like this, wanted to chase another mind blowing orgasm from just his cock rubbing against her, but she also wanted to feel him in her mouth. “But I want to taste you now.” She slid down to kneel between his knees, her mouth watering at the sight of her juices shining on the underside of his shaft. “Mine.” She purred, mimicking his claim earlier.    
  
“All yours, Rose Tyler.” God she loved how her name sounded on his tongue. Eager to sample, she wrapped her index finger and thumb around the middle of his length, lifting it off of his stomach, and caught the pearls of tempting liquid dripping down on her tongue. The groan he made had her looking up at him, and she smirked before closing her lips around the head, sucking the rest of the sweet stickiness onto her tongue.    
  
Josh had thought rutting himself against her felt marvelous, but it was nothing compared to that delicious mouth enveloping him with an approving moan. He bucked lightly up, yearning for her to take him deeper, and gasped as she slider her fingers down with a squeezing twist and followed with her lips. Her talented tongue pressed against him, as she sucked, and he lifted his head to marvel at the glorious sight of her lips wrapped around him. “Christ you’re gorgeous.” He gasped, and he was rewarded with a squeeze of his base as her tongue relaxed, sliding lower, lower, and- “fuck!” He cried as he hit the back of her throat.    
  
Josh expected her to pull away, but heaven help him, Rose swallowed, moved her fingers, and he was sheathed fully inside that sinful mouth. Her teeth bit down with perfect pressure, and he strangled out a gasp as she dragged them slowly back up his length. He tangled a hand in her hair, tossing his head back into the pillow, as she reached the tip and gave a twist of her mouth as she sucked. Not even a full minute in, and Rose had rocketed to the top of his best experiences list.    
  
Rose preened internally as she worked Josh. One sexual thing she had always prided herself in was her ability to give blowjobs. It was mostly because she thoroughly enjoyed making her man feel good. It made her feel sexy, powerful, and turned her on like nothing else. She took him halfway into her mouth, sucking, slurping, stroking him with her hands. Then she cupped his balls in the other, rolling them gently, and she giggled as his bent knees jerked straight and fell to the side. “Like that?” She queried before laving her tongue up the underside of his shaft, adoring the way the silky skin moved over the veins and tightened as he flexed in her hand.    
  
“Like is an understa-“ Rose cut him off by eagerly taking him into her throat again. She really put herself into it then, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked, bobbing her head, flicking her eyes up to arch a brow whenever he looked down. Each time their eyes met, he’d make a strangled noise and jerk under her. She loved every second. It was easy to tell he was close, because he was babbling praises, tugging her hair, and his legs were twitching. It stirred her arousal, making her rub her thighs together for relief. She wanted to taste him, wanted him to come harder than any other woman had ever made him.    
  
Josh had never experienced a blowjob like this. Rose wasn’t just doing it, she was enjoying it. When he managed to lift his head, he was treated to the sight of her whole body moving, her perfect arse shifting, back dipping and arching as her mouth moved along him. He wasn’t going to last, but he knew that was what she wanted. “Just like that. Rose, god you’re good. Don’ stop.” He could barely focus as he felt that tension forming low in his core, shooting sparks up his spine, making his balls tighten in her palm as she massaged them.    
  
Rose took him into her throat again, humming, doing that thing with her teeth, as she groaned greedily around him. She was good, better than, and the sight as he looked down was wondrous. He was almost there, he just needed. Was she psychic? Rose had him a quarter way into her mouth, sucking wetly, tightening her fingers as she stroked with determination. Her tongue pressed just under the tip of his cock on the underside, pouring ecstasy down it into his spine. “‘M gonna... Rose...” he tugged her hair, trying to warn her, expecting her to release her lips and finish with her hands. She didn’t, and he cried out as the coil snapped, his cock hardening impossibly more, and his release surged out of him to pour into her mouth.    
  
Rose groaned at the sweet, salty taste. There was only a brief hint of bitterness, thankfully, and she sucked greedily to catch it all in her mouth. She immediately loved the flavor of him, coaxing every drop she could onto her tongue, only ceasing her strokes when he brushed her hands away with a breathless moan. Careful not to spill a drop, she let him slip past the seal of her lips to fall against his stomach.    
  
Smirking, she braced her hands on his thighs, waiting for those magnificent eyes to flutter open, as she knelt eagerly between his shaking legs. “That was fantastic.” Josh chuckled breathlessly, as he looked at her, and then she let her lips part to show him just how much she enjoyed doing that for him. At the shocked look, she swallowed and giggled. “Blimey woman.” She crawled back up his body, licking her lips as she smiled, to kiss his chest. “Come here.” He sighed, and she was soaring with delight as he pulled her up for a kiss.    
  
Josh was completely gone for the woman in his arms. He wanted her, not just for the sex, but for all of it. “You don’t mind kissin’ after?” Her pleased question had him squeezing her against him while the aftershocks of his climax relaxed him. “Most men think-“    
  
“Most men are morons.” He proved it by plundering her mouth with his tongue. No, he didn’t particularly enjoy the taste, but he didn’t give a single care so long as he could kiss her. “You know, I don’ do hookups. So, I hope you aren’ plannin’ to sneak out of here before I wake up.” He really hope she wouldn’t, because he wanted more of her, of being with her.    
  
“Not a chance.” Rose wasn’t about to ghost him. She was too far gone with how right it felt to be with him. “I don’ do hook ups either. I’m hoping this is gonna be a permanent thing.” She lifted her face from his shoulder to lose herself in the oceans shining up at her. “Maybe for you and I to be an us.”    
  
“Oh, I definitely want this to be an us.” Josh squeezed her bum gently, making her giggle. She felt her tongue curl against her teeth as she smiled. “Blimey, I love that smile.” She sighed happily as he stroked her spine. “How about you go get the shower hot, and I’ll change the sheets.” Heat flooded her core again at the thought of him against her in the shower. “Unless you fancy sleepin’ in the wet spot on your side of the bed.”    
  
“My side huh?” Rose shot him a leer as she scrambled off the bed and stumbled to her feet. Josh had never seen anything so beautiful as the woman standing before him with messy hair, flushed skin, and kiss swollen lips. “Like the way that sounds.”    
  
“Me too, now go.” Josh pushed himself up, as she slipped through the open door of his ensuite. He stripped the sheets off, tossing them aside to grab dry ones from the closet. He made a mental note to keep a few towels on the shelf in his nightstand.  Then he joined her in the shower. The removable shower head he’d bought to massage his back turned out to have more satisfying uses, and while his Rose was mewling in ecstasy, with her front pinned against the wet tiles, he did get to find out how it felt for her slick folds and supple thighs to coax him into a mind numbing climax as his second release mixed with water on her skin.    
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Rose was warm, comfortable, and wrapped up in something heavy and firm. She shifted under the blankets, wincing as her nose brushed against a firm, bare chest. Panic flooded her, as she blinked her eyes open, finding herself tucked under an arm and a leg. She froze, until her eyes drifted up, and the memory of the day and night before flooded into her. She was with Josh, in his bed, wearing nothing but the thick green jumper he’d worn to dinner.    
  
She was loathe to leave his arms, but the pressing need for the loo drove her to wriggle out of his grasp and yawn as she tiptoed into the ensuite. She grinned as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, feeling happier and more relaxed than she had in ages. She glanced down at his watch that had been abandoned on the counter beside the sink, groaning internally as she saw it was only a quarter of eight. Thankfully, she had this particular Sunday off. So after taking care of her needs and swishing some of the mouthwash on his counter, she crept back to snuggle into his chest.    
  
“Mmm, thought you were sneaking out.” Josh had only been half awake since he heard the ensuite door creak open, and he’d been a bit worried that Rose would come out and quietly dress. Feeling her curl back up into him had erased those worries.    
  
“Promised not to didn’ I?” Rose’s murmured reply was accompanied by her right leg snaking between his thighs. Josh draped his left one over her, tucking her closer so he could slide his hand up the back of the jumper and stroke her back. The early morning light peeking through the curtains caught her hair, and he sighed in contentment at the beauty. “Least, I wouldn’t leave without gettin’ your number and a kiss.”    
  
“We didn’t exchange numbers?” Rose giggled at the groggy, confused look on his face. It didn’t match the morning wood currently trapped against her hip through his pyjama pants or the teasing trail of his fingers up and down her spine. “Guess we’re gonna have to do that.”    
  
“Yeah we are.” Rose managed to pull herself out of his eyes to press her lips into his chest. She hummed happily as his other hand freed itself from under the pillow to curl under her head and tangle in her hair. She moved her own up, teasing along his ear down to his jaw. “You sure you’re not regrettin’ last night?” She wasn’t, at all, but in the morning light he may think differently. It happened, not that she knew from experience.   
  
“Not a second of it.” Josh sincerely hoped she wasn’t either. He hadn’t felt this happy or content in years, and he was anxious to keep that feeling going. As Rose grinned, that endearing tongue touched thing, he had to lean in and kiss the tip of her nose. “Do you?”    
  
“Nope.” Josh squeezed her tightly, as relief coursed through him. She wriggled even closer, making him swallow a moan as her bare skin pressed into the thin cloth covering his sleep hardened cock. “Round four then breakfast?” She purred, making him pulse in delight.    
  
“Read my thoughts, Rose Tyler.” Josh’s playful growl was the only warning Rose got before she was on her back with his lips devouring her neck. “You smell like me.” He moaned, and she hooked a leg around his waist as she felt herself growing wet from the way he was pressing into her folds.    
  
“You bet I do.” Rose sought his shoulder with her lips, gasping as the thin cotton over his cock dragged enticingly over her clit. She couldn’t get him close enough, as she dragged her nails up his back and rocked up into him. She whined as he slid away, but then his lips were wrapped around the soft jumper, soaking the material as he sucked her nipple and sent mind hazing pleasure straight to her thighs.    
  
Josh was swimming in desire, focused only on eliciting more of those delectable noises from Rose. The wet spot her already dripping center had left on his cock was distracting, but he savored it. He hadn’t felt this insatiable in his life, and it wasn’t just lust. He knew lust. This was more. He pulled at her concealed and now hardened nipple with his teeth, sliding up to catch her lips in a passionate kiss.    
  
Everything in his mind was consumed by her touch, her taste, that he didn’t hear the front door fly open. He didn’t hear the heels clicking on the wooden stairs. All he could hear was Rose breathlessly pleading for more, as their joined hips rocked and rutted together, seeking release. “What the bloody hell?!” The shocked scream of Donna’s voice jerked him back to himself. “Joshua! I can’t believe you!”    
  
Rose squeaked in horror at the woman’s voice. “Shit.” Josh hissed over her, rolling off to yank the blanket over her exposed legs. She felt regret and shame instantly course through her as she scrambled to sit up and look at the appalled and furious redhead in the door holding a set of keys. “I can explain!”    
  
“You better start with why the hell you missed dinner last night!” Right. He’d lied. He wasn’t single. Rose had been so stupid. She couldn’t believe she’d bought his act. Tears stung her eyes as she waited for the impending argument. She wasn’t about to wait around to be in the middle of it. She made to scramble off the bed, but his hand closed over her arm. “Come to the shop this mornin’. It’s locked, your mobile’s in your car. I thought you were in trouble!” She yanked her arm away, refusing to let the tears fall as she jumped off the bed and bent to scoop up her dress. “But no. You’re in bed with this blonde!”   
  
“‘M sorry. I thought... he said.” Rose couldn’t talk past the invisible knife in her back and twisting in her gut. “I’ll just...”    
  
“Her name is Rose, Donna.” Josh finally got over the shock of his baby sister catching him unawares, and scrambled up to snag Rose’s arms. The hurt on her face was visible, as were the tears forming in her eyes. Right, she probably assumed they’d just got walked in on by a girlfriend. “Rose, this is my rude and annoyin’ sister Donna. Donna, d’ya mind gettin’ out so my girlfriend can calm down?”    
  
“Since when do you have a girlfriend?” Josh pulled Rose’s dress from her hands as he shot his sister a lethal look. “Okay! Okay! I’ll go down and open the shop.” She flashed Rose an appraising look before disappearing from the doorway.    
  
“Well that was embarassin’.” Josh groaned as Rose sniffled against his side. “You okay? Hey.” He tilted her chin up with a finger, offering her a reassuring smile as he kissed a tear that rolled down her cheek. “‘M sorry she came in like that.”    
  
“I thought she was...” Rose blinked up in relief at the sweet smile on Josh’s face. A new type of embarrassment flooded her, as she realized his sister had just caught them in a very compromising position. “Ohmigod. Your sister probably thinks ‘m some slag.” She buried her burning face in his chest, as he chuckled and kissed her hair.    
  
“Nah, but ‘m in for an earful for missin’ Saturday night dinner at my Grandad’s.” He gave her a gentle squeeze that made her sigh. “Should’ve been on my way about the time she called and told me about the till.” He lifted her face again, and Rose managed a strained smile as she tried to push away the embarrassment. “He’ll forgive me once he meets you.”    
  
“You sure Donna isn’ gonna judge me for catching us like that?” Josh suppressed a snort at that. He leaned in to catch her pursed lips with his, doing his best to ease Rose’s worry. He sighed when she yielded to the kiss, relaxing into him, and sliding her arms around his waist. “She’s probably waitin’ downstairs ta bombard you with a million questions.” He released her reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to drag her back to his bed and spend all day talking and getting lost in her soft skin. “Why don’t you get dressed, ‘nd ‘ll go get your mobile and purse from my car.”    
  
“‘Kay.” Rose knew he wasn’t telling her to leave, but her plans for spending all day in his arms, getting to know him better, were obviously nixed. “Hurry back.” She squeezed his hands before bending again to pick up her dress. The kiss he pressed to her cheek when she righted herself sent tingles straight to her toes, and she quickly ducked into the ensuite get dressed and finger comb her hair into some semblance of being appropriate.    
  
She made her way into the kitchen afterwards, not sure whether he’d have time for a full breakfast if he was meant to be down in his shop. So, she settled for putting on a pot of coffee and tossing some bacon on to fry. By the time it started sizzling, the door was opening and Josh appeared holding her purse. She giggled, taking in that he hadn’t even put on a shirt or proper trousers. “Hey! I was gonna cook!” He protested.    
  
“You could get some french toast started if you have time.”    
  
“There’s always time for french toast.” Josh knew Donna could handle the shop. This early on a Sunday it wouldn’t be too busy. He couldn’t lolly-gag though. He set her purse down. “Used your mobile to send myself a text. Don’ worry, didn’t go through it.” He opened the cabinet to pull out the bread and a bowl.    
  
“Wouldn’ find anythin’ ‘cept texts to my friends.” Rose looked far too adorable with her still slightly mussed hair and barefeet. He did do a quick look over of her neck to make sure he hadn’t left any evidence of their fun from the night before. “And my mum. Oh damn it!” Rose groaned and gave him a cute little pout. “‘M supposed to meet my mum for lunch at noon.”    
  
“You’ve got time to get home ‘n change.”    
  
Rose sighed and nodded. She’d forgotten all about it and had kind of hoped she could steal him away for lunch. “Yeah.” She poked at the bacon with a fork, worrying her lip with her teeth as she contemplated the wild idea in her brain. “But, um, what time d’ya open tomorrow?”    
  
“I don’t come in ‘til ten on Mondays. Bill opens, and Donna’s got the day off.” She watched as he began egg coating the bread. “Why?” There was a knowing glint in his eye as he smiled at her. Rose felt a thrill at how gorgeous it was. “What time do you go in on Monday?”    
  
“Have ta be in at eight.” Josh could see Rose was hinting at another night in each other’s arms, but he didn’t push. “Was wonderin’ if maybe you wanted to come over to my place. Maybe stay the night?” He adored the hesitant blush on her cheeks, how she managed it even after the previous day.    
  
“I’d love to.” He wiped his hands on a towel before pulling her in to wrap his hands around her waist. “What time should I be there?” The blazing look of happiness on her face left him breathless.    
  
“Jus’ come over after you close.” Rose was excited in a way that she couldn’t describe. Yes, she was hungry for the physical pleasure they’d probably end up enjoying, but mostly she just wanted to spend time with him. She pressed up on her toes to kiss him eagerly, giggling as he teased her lip with his teeth and hummed in delight. “Doctor, ‘m gonna burn the bacon.” She pushed playfully at his chest, turning back to the stove when he released her.    
  
“Send me your address and ‘ll be there.” Josh allowed himself to playfully pat that supple arse through her dress before turning back to the toast. As he did, he froze. Reaching over he squeezed again, sliding his hand down the back of her thighs. “Rose Tyler, ‘re you wearing my pants?” The feisty little minx looked back at him with a grin.    
  
“Mine were dirty.” She quipped, and he barked out a laugh. “You can get ‘em back when you come over, Doctor.”    
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Rose hadn’t felt so inherently happy since her graduation day, and even that hadn’t made her feel like she was literally walking on clouds. Sure enough, when she had followed Josh downstairs to his shop, Donna had bombarded her with questions. How’d they meet? Where did she work? Did she have a criminal record? You know, typical protective sister questions. She had answered honestly, and she hadn’t gotten the judgmental response she’d expected.    
  
“Josh doesn’t do things by half.” Donna had shook her head as the topic of their conversation was distracted by twin boys about ten years old interested in a crack your own geode kit and books on geology. “Bringing a girl home after a first night isn’t his M.O., but then again. He doesn’t really have an M.O.” Rose had blushed at that, about to apologize again for what Donna had walked into. “Most folks are gonna say it’s fast, but he goes after what he wants and doesn’t care what people think.”    
  
“He’s different than any guy I’ve met.” Rose wasn’t sure at first how the younger sister would take that. Hell, she wasn’t even sure how she took it. She just knew she wanted him more than she’d ever wanted anyone or anything. When those blue eyes looked up from where he was kneeling to show the boys a book, her entire body turned to goo. “‘M not gonna hurt him, if you’re worried ‘bout that.”    
  
“Good, because I don’t look good in prison orange.” Donna had quipped. “Clashes with my hair.” Then they’d both giggled as Rose paid for a book on photography and a packet of crisps for her to nibble on on the bus ride home. Josh had wanted to call her a cab and pay for it, but she’d refused.    
  
As she was rushing to catch one to the cafe to meet her mum with three minutes to spare, she’d wished she had accepted. Thankfully her mum was too engrossed on catching her up with gossip from the estate to notice she was day dreaming about the upcoming evening.    
  
Now Rose was setting out the plates fo dinner on the small table in her kitchen area, as well as flipping through her planner for things she had to do tomorrow at work. Josh had been texting her on and off, the basic twenty one questions game when you start seeing someone. His favorite flowers were peonies, and he knew hers were peach colored roses. That had led to him joking that she was really getting her cliches down pat: an artist named Rose who lived in a studio and love roses.    
  
He preferred classic rock music over modern day hip hop, ultimate bucket list was sky diving, had wanted to be an astronaut when he was a kid, and he had a secret obsession with time travel novels. Rose had enjoyed learning all those things about him, and she was yearning to learn even more. She took the lasagna out of the oven to cool a bit before hurrying to make sure her lipstick looked good. She’d just added a quick spritz of perfume to her hair when a loud knock came from her door.    
  
“Knock Knock!” Josh’s amused voice came from the other side, and Rose hurried over to pull the chain free.    
  
“Who’s there?” She giggled, letting it click against the wood before unlocking the deadbolt.    
  
“The Doctor.” Josh chuckled, and Rose turned the lock on the handle. Her heart racing.    
  
“Doctor Who?” She opened the door and promptly gasped in delight at the bouquet of peach colored roses hiding his face. “Oh! Josh, they’re beautiful.” His silly grin appeared as he lowered them for her to take, and no sooner did she have them in hand than she was being pulled into an eager embrace. A cold wine bottle chilled her back where his other hand held it.    
  
“Not as beautiful as you.” Josh knew it was insane to feel like he had missed her for more than a few hours, but he did. That radiant smile burning up at him instantly made the drizzly evening he’d trekked through to get the flowers and stop at the small shop next to it brighten. Her pink colored lips looked so inviting that he had to taste them.   
  
Rose’s sigh as she looped her free arm around his neck and curved her body into his was bliss. She tasted that peppermint toothpaste, and he let his tongue dip between her lips to brush hers lightly. The shiver that ran through her as she pulled away looking as breathless as he felt was enthralling. “Mmmm, is it crazy that I missed kissin’ you, and it’s only been a few hours?”    
  
“If it is, then throw me in a padded cell.” Josh released her reluctantly, following the fragrant trail of jasmine and sandal wood as she led him into the flat. He watched as she set about finding a vase and toed his boots off beside her trainers near the door. The tantalizing smell of lasagna, clean linens, and her perfume were like a relaxant. “You didn’t make lasagna because I said I hadn’t had it in months did you?” He chuckled, making his way to the kitchen section.    
  
“Grandma Prentice always said the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach.” Rose, the cheeky minx, looked back over her shoulder as she used a glass jug as a make shift vase. He arched a brow, biting back a snicker at the sight. “Wha’? Haven’t gotten flowers in two years. Forgot I don’ have any vases.”    
  
“Nothin’. I think it’s adorable.” He looked around taking in the studio that was on half the size of his lower level. Josh had to admit he was impressed by how she had managed to make it look warm and welcoming. The kitchen opened up to the sitting area with the small table primly set for dinner. The telly wasn’t small or huge, but just below medium sized. She’d mounted it on the wall, leaving room for a small desk that held a laptop and router for wifi. The sofa and one recliner framed a small coffee table with neatly stacked sketch books and had decorated containers containing her brushes and pencils.    
  
There was a beautiful metallic looking pink curtain separating the back half of the flat, and it was tied back with gold cords revealing a full sized bed covered in a comfortably worn looking,   
cream colored blanket. There were two pink pillows and one gold one resting against the ivy shaped metal headboard. “May I?” He queried, setting the wine down to gesture at the curtain    
  
“Um, sure.” Rose’s cheeks tinged a bit, and he heard her searching for something as he made his way to the curtain. “There’s not much ta see. ‘S not exactly the best place, but-“   
  
“It’s warm and invitin’, like you.” Josh didn’t need her apologizing for what she could afford. She’d told him over dinner the night before how Jimmy had kept tight control over the money she earned, before he cheated, blew it all on his affair, and cleaned out everything of value before he’d run out. Jimmy was an absolute moronic arse.    
  
Stepping past the curtain, he gave an approving hum at how she had managed to decorate the back half of the studio. There were three rolling racks lined up like a clothing shop in the space between the wall and first window, with a shoe rack between the middle and left one. Beside them and nearly touching the curtain was a full length mirror decorated in silk ivy and fairy lights. Off to the other side were two identical changing screens decorated in Chinese cherry trees. One had been half folded in to reveal the small tub, toilet, and sink. A smaller table, barely large enough to be called a vanity, had a lighted makeup mirror propped against the wall with plastic organizer drawers filled with makeup and jewelry.    
  
“You ever consider interior decorating as a side job?” Rose turned as Josh emerged with an impressed grin. After seeing his luxurious two story flat, she’d been nervous about him seeing her barely functional one. “‘S like those ‘upgrade your space’ articles in magazines.”   
  
She rolled her eyes, holding out the wine she had poured while he was taking the short tour and gestured to the table where she’d set the now lasagna laden plates. “No, besides. The Galleria pays me well enough.” She wasn’t making anywhere near what he probably made owning a shop, but it had been enough to clear the debt Jimmy had left her with in her first three months there. Now she was saving to get a proper flat and maybe a car. “Besides, interior design takes contacts and connections. Only place ‘ve decorated besides mine is Jack’s flat over at Torchwood.”    
  
Rose felt her heart skip as he set his wine down to pull out her chair. She settled in, humming as he pressed a kiss to her hair and planted himself across from her. “Having seen it before and after, my point stands.” She squirmed a bit in her chair, not used to people complimenting her personal work. Sure, Sarah Jane praised her work at the museum, her keen eye for art and value, but this wasn’t the same. “Oh mi’god this is delicious.”    
  
Josh was blown away by the explosion of flavor on his tongue. The delicious lasagna almost put his grandad’s to shame, almost. “‘S my grandma’s recipe.” Finally Rose looked pleased at a compliment. He’d gotten the feeling she’d been uncomfortable with his praises on her eye for decorating. Needing to get truly comfortable to fully enjoy his meal, he dropped his fork to shed his leather jacket. “Glad you like it.” She took a bite herself, and he was enamored all over again.    
  
One thing Josh had always liked was a woman who enjoyed food, who could eat a proper meal in front of him without pretending to be all prim and concerned about calories. Rose had done that at dinner last night and again at breakfast. Now she was openly enjoying her own cooking. “Tell me you cook steak this well, and we’re elopin’ tonight.” He teased, earning him one of his sassy eyerolls.    
  
“Rubbish at steaks. So, guess that means we aren’t hoppin’ a plane to Paris.” Rose knew he was only kidding, but that’s what she liked about him. He said what he was thinking, instead of trying to fish out how to get in her good graces. She preened internally, though, as he set his wine down to dig back into his food. “Which’s probably good, cause my mum packs one helluva slap.”   
  
“Take it she isn’ pleased you’re seein’ me?” Josh had figured as much. There was a pretty decent age gap that would have made him worry if he didn’t already know Rose wasn’t one for flighty relationships. Jack had told him that in passing when he’d discussed her in the past. Also, Donna had said she’s gotten a good feeling for Rose, and he trusted his sister. After all, she’d warned him from the get go that Reinette would be trouble. Swallowing his sumptuous food, he saw Rose gag on her wine and flush red. “She hates me already, yeah?”   
  
“Actually, I didn’ tell her.” Rose felt a bit guilty admitting that, and when Josh’s face fell a bit in disappointment, she quickly explained. “Mum was on about her new boyfriend and all the gossip at the estates. By the time she settled down, I had to get home to tidy up and cook.” The disappointment in those intoxicating eyes lessened some, and she reached across the table to squeeze his hand. It was wonderfully strange how even so brief a touch felt absolutely perfect. “Promise to tell her tomorrow. Jus’, can we leave out the type of pictures we were takin’? Don’ fancy attendin’ a double funeral for you an’ Jack.”    
  
“Sounds good to me.” Josh wanted nothing more than to lace their fingers together, but Rose’s hand slid back so she could finish eating. He still couldn’t put a finger on exactly what about her made him feel so happy, so comfortable. He just knew he’d never been so drawn to a woman like this before. His plate clean, he contemplated getting up for a second helping. Then he decided against it. Rose was just finishing her last bit anyways. “You cooked, ‘ll wash.”    
  
“Isn’ washin’ a bit domestic for a second date?” Rose made to get up, but her plate disappeared from her fingers. She giggled as he headed to the sink, and she surged to her feet.    
  
“You washed up after breakfast. Seems only fair.” Honestly, could the man get any more perfect? Rose wriggled her way in front of him, pushing Josh back with her bum so she could turn on the tap. “Gonna be hard to do them with you in the way.” He set the plates aside, and Rose dissolved into giggles as he began attacking her sides with light tickles.    
  
“Stop!” Rose gasped, batting at his hands, and Josh bit back a groan as her arse rubbed right into his groin. He kept up his assault, flying high on the squeals and laughter coming from her. Normally he wasn’t one for domestics like arguing over washing dishes. Not that Reinette had ever done them either. Her income as a lawyer, royalties from the ten movies she’d starred in as a child, and his own salary plus investments had been more than sufficient to pay for things like a live in maid. He hadn’t been too keen on the idea, but he’d let her hire the woman anyways. “Doctor...can’t... breathe.” Rose’s gasps made him cease his playful attack   
  
“If you can talk you can breathe.” Josh quipped, trying to move her out of the way. He felt his whole body warm as Rose grabbed his hands and pushed his sleeves up. “What’re you doin’?” To his surprise, she turned off the water, grabbed their dishes, and slid them into the suds.    
  
“Washin’ the dishes.” Rose had no clue where the idea fueling her had come from, but she laced her fingers with his and plunged them into the water, guiding him to the rag. An electrified silence sparked between them, and she swallowed in a pleasant way as he pressed himself flush against her. She was pleased he’d figured out her plan, and she sighed when his chin dropped to her shoulder as they began to clean the first plate together. His breath tickled her ear, sending pleasant tingles down her spine.    
  
“Why don’ you like people doin’ things for you?” The question wasn’t harsh or accusatory. In fact, it was gentle, almost a whisper in its curiosity. Rose pulled her lower lip into her mouth as she contemplated it. She didn’t know exactly why. There were too many tiny reasons that fueled the need to not accept seemingly selfless gestures.    
  
“Dunno.” Josh wanted to really see Rose’s face, but he couldn’t from that angle. She was suddenly tense against him, not like she was uncomfortable. He was reminded of how he got a bit rigid when contemplating a question. “‘S just, sometimes I can’t tell when it’s an honest offer or has a motive behind it I guess.” The plate in their hands moved to the empty basin, and he let her snag the next one. He wanted to turn his head and catch her ear with his lips, but she was obviously still thinking. “Not that I think you’re the kinda man who would put conditions on things.”   
  
“How does one put conditions on washing dishes?” Josh didn’t understand. He had a feeling he’d unintentionally struck a nerve, and he floundered for a way to change the subject. Rose’s tension melted away, but she wasn’t exactly responding to how close their bodies were either. He didn’t like the silence that had fallen one bit, nor how long it was taking for her to answer. “Ro-“   
  
“You know, like, ‘ll wash the dishes if you suck me off before bed, or, I bout you a necklace so now you have ta let me try your arse tonight.” Rose had meant to use them in generic examples, but the sentences stirred a distasteful twist in her stomach. “I know, not everything has a catch, but old habits die hard yeah.” She wriggled her hands free of his to turn on the tap and rinse the dishes.  To her shock, Josh spun her around staring down at her with a look of complete understanding.    
  
“You mean like if you want me to spend your birthday with your family, I want a new car?” Now Josh understood what Rose meant. He was intimately familiar with conditions, but in the opposite way. “Or, I’ll go to that charity dinner with you, if you buy me this dress I saw in Milan.” He’d been so keen on keeping her happy, that he’d never noticed his ex had rarely touched her own income. Never wanting to be used like that again had been the reason he’d sold their house, his other car and motorbike, and then used the equity to buy, stock, and upgrade his shop and flat. He still had a decent nest egg, but it was mostly invested in stocks.    
  
“Exactly.” Rose’s furrowed brow relaxed, and Josh did too. Suddenly her eyes lit up, and her following question caught him off guard. “‘S that why you didn’ want me cooking breakfast.” He offered her a nod, earning him that tongue touched smile. “Well, ‘m not interested in you for your money.” He knew that the moment she’d tried to pay for her half of dinner the night before, confirmed it when she turned down the cab.    
  
“‘Nd you don’t have to bribe me with those amazin’ lips to make me wash some dishes.” Rose blushed at his chuckle, finally turning back to rinse everything off. “And anal isn’t really my thing.” She snorted out laughter at the amusement and sincerity in his voice. “I’m serious. Everything I do comes no strings attached, Rose Tyler.” Then his lips were at her ear, making her breath catch delightfully. “But I do take tips in the form of kisses and hugs. Not required, but greatly appreciated.”    
  
“Good thing ‘m a generous tipper then.” Rose dropped the last fork into the drainer and wiped her hands dry. Then she turned, smiling invitingly up at those smirking lips. She whimpered in pleasure as Josh’s mouth brushed against hers, softly, almost timidly, and she looped her damp hands around his neck to pull him closer


	9. Chapter 9

Rose wasn’t couldn’t exactly remember how they ended up in the position she was in, but it was wonderful. She had her left leg tucked under her right thigh, and Josh’s head was cradled in her lap. Her left hand was stroking his short but wonderfully soft hair as he was pressing her right palm against his. “It’s actually a very beautiful place, despite being a swamp.” He grinned, as he continued on with his talk about the time he’d visited the Everglades in Florida.    
  
“How can a swamp be beautiful though.” Rose took the time to toy with the tiny hairs just in front of his ears. “Didn’ it smell bad?”    
  
“In some parts, but when you go deep into it, back far enough where only the airboats have gone, ‘s like another world.” Josh was almost certain he was in love with Rose’s hands. They were soft, baring the small calluses where her pencils and brushes had rubbed over the years, and they were nearly dwarfed by his when he laced their fingers together. “The rawness of nature is so breathtakin’. ‘S like you feel you’re the first human to come there, like the rest of the world’s gone.”    
  
He sighed softly, not just from remembering the trip, but mostly from her gentle touches on his head. This was a unique experience for Josh. No woman had ever let him lay on her like this, stroked his hair, smiled adoringly down at him. It had always been the other way around, and judging by Rose’s smile, she was enjoying it too. “The sounds of the animals ‘s like nothin’ they show on documentaries or on sound tracks. ‘S so clear, so loud, you just wanna whisper in case it disappears.”    
  
“Maybe we can go sometime. As long as you don’t let an alligator get me.” Rose lost her breath as those piercing eyes met hers, and she felt like the world outside her flat had disappeared when he raise her palm to his lips for a gentle kiss.    
  
“Of course I won’t.” Josh chuckled as he reached up to boop the tip of her nose. She scrunched it up reflexively, and then giggled at the cheeky grin that broke across his face. “You’ve got a cute nose.” He murmured warmly, and Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly, the man had an attention span of a toddler sometimes. “Lean down here so I can kiss it.”    
  
Rose’s soft laugh as she attempted to lean down made Josh’s chest tingle. He placed a playful peck to the the tip of it, then grazed a kiss across her upper lip. “Mmm, thought you said my nose.” She sighed, and the sound made his stomach flutter.    
  
“Got distracted by your lips.” As much as he enjoyed the feeling of laying with his head on her lap, Josh wanted to chase that smile. So he eased himself up to turn and stroke her jaw. He was still stumped by how easy it was to be with Rose, how it felt like they’d known each other for years instead of two days. Those honey eyes shone up from under her lashes, and he honestly felt like she could see into his soul.    
  
“You jus’ gonna stare or kiss me?” Rose honestly could have stared into his eyes all night, but the intensity of them was terrifying in the most pleasurable of ways. She felt like he was reading her thoughts, walking amongst her memories and that he adored everything he found. When he didn’t respond, she reached out and stroked his cheek. “Penny for ‘em.”    
  
Josh blinked, as he let out a quick sigh. “Sorry, jus’, your eyes. They’re so...” his words trailed off as she felt her cheeks warm. Nobody had ever been so complimenting of her eyes before. Men were usually drawn to her lips and other parts of her. Immensely flattered by his words, Rose slid her hand down to his chin, pulling him into her.    
  
Josh was a bit embarrassed that he had gotten so distracted, but he had no hesitation in catching her lips. It wasn’t the heated, lusty, passion or comfortable brushes that they had exchanged thus far. It was a slow, exploratory thing, like tasting wine for the first time. He didn’t press for access, letting their lips caress for a brief set of heartbeats, then he teased his tongue along her lower lip. When they parted, he took the opportunity to catch that delicious pout in a tender embrace.    
  
Rose’s shaky sigh encouraged him, and as he broke away to taste her upper lip, Josh curled one hand around her waist. The other he slid along her neck to tangle in the beautiful waves she’d put into it. He tongue curling along the skin just below his own bottom lip was accompanied by those wonderful hands lacing together behind his neck. “Kissin’ you.” She whispered, as they broke apart. “‘S like magic. Never felt anythin’ so right.” Her nose brushed his and Josh had to taste her lips again.    
  
Rose had never been one for a prolonged makeout session. Jimmy had always half gagged her on her tongue, Mickey had been just as inexperienced at it as her when they were teens, and the handful of other guys had all started getting handsy thirty seconds in. Josh, though, heaven help her, she could kiss him all night. She had half forgotten her words, as their tongues touched for a brief swirl only to part as he gave a tender suck of her lower lip. She was about to break away, to retract her words, when he released the kiss.   
  
“You keep sayin’ exactly what ‘m thinkin’.” His fingers trailed along her face, and Rose fluttered her eyes open. The look of joy and wonder on his face made her lick her tingling lips. “Think ‘m losin’ my mind. This shouldn’t feel like we’ve been datin’ for months.” She mirrored the somewhat hesitant smile that was pulling at his lips and scratched her nails gently along the nape of his neck.    
  
“But it does.” Josh relaxed at her response, and when Rose moved to sit in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her back and pressed his forehead to hers. “I don’t understand either. There’s no tension, none of that awkward feelin’. Just... feels natural.” He couldn’t agree more. He was a pretty confident man, borderline arrogant according to Donna, but the first few dates always made him a bit nervous. Rose didn’t make him feel that.    
  
“‘M hopin’ that’s a good sign and not a bad one.” Rose’s neck looked absolutely tempting, so Josh leaned in to taste it softly. He wasn’t doing it to arouse her or seduce her. He simply wanted to feel her skin, to marvel in how perfect it was to him. To his delight, Rose tilted her head and leaned into him. He flicked his tongue along her pulse point, sighing as he felt her heart begin to speed up.    
  
“‘M feelin’.” Rose lost her breath for a moment as Josh shifted his lips to the joining of her neck and shoulder. “Strangely optimistic, so let’s go with good, yeah.” His chuckle vibrated along her throat, and Rose groaned inwardly before curling her tongue around his ear. That chuckle faded into a moan as his fingers pressed into her back.    
  
“Let’s.” Josh had to clear his throat as Rose’s lips pulled along his ear, and her fingers curled along his jaw. “You really like my ears.” He chuckled, feeling a bit self conscious. He’d been teased about them a lot as a child, and it was one of his few insecurities.    
  
“I do.” Her happy hum was accentuated by her teeth nipping at the said appendage gently before she pulled back to smirk at him. “They balance out your nose.” Josh was about to huff out a retort, but then Rose kissed the tip of his nose. “Which is damn sexy.”    
  
“Thought you were pokin’ fun at me.” Rose squealed as Josh’s words were followed by him seizing her hips and turning so quickly she didn’t get to blink. Suddenly, she was on her back, with him slotted between her knees. The blazing look on his face was knee shaking, and she arched into him when his hand dragged down her left side. “Can’t make up my mind. Want to hold you, kiss you, and just fall asleep wrapped up with each other. Also want to tie you to your headboard and make you come so hard you forget your name.”   
  
“Both sound doable.” She was proud of herself for managing that sassy retort, when his weight on her body was turning her brain to mush. The smirk he flashed her sparked her arousal in an instant, and Rose grabbed the back of his head to yank his lips down to hers. She felt the same way about him, unable to decide whether she wanted to take the evening sweet and slow or to drag him to bed and scandalize the neighbors. Yet, she didn’t want just more his marvelous mouth. She wanted to feel him inside of her. “Please tell me you stopped to pick up-“    
  
“In my jacket pocket.” Josh almost hadn’t, didn’t want to be too presumptive of what may occur. He was glad of his forethought to not only pick up a box, but to also tuck three into his pocket. “But only if you’re sur-“ His offered out to her was lost in a growl as the blonde minx under him hooked a leg around his waist and rutted against him. “You, Rose Tyler, are gonna be the death of me.” He devoured her lips again, not giving her a chance to catch up.   
  
It took a herculean effort to wrench himself away and stagger out of her arms. The dazed but burning look on Rose’s face stroked his pride, and he wasted no time taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. “You really gonna tie me to-“ Josh didn’t wait for her to finish, and he chuckled at her squeal when he lifted her by the waist and draped her over his shoulder. He gave her supple arse a playful slap before carrying her over to thrust a hand in his jacket pocket and retrieve the foils. When Rose wriggled her hips, he tapped her again, and this time she fisted the back of his jumper with a throaty moan.    
  
“Oh I want to.” Josh’s playful growl made Rose’s stomach flutter in a strangely eager way. She’d done that before, and it’d been all right, but something about Josh doing it burned her yearning higher. As they passed through the curtain separating her sleeping area, she felt herself growing intensely wet. “But first.” Rose yelped in surprise as he tossed her to the bed.   
  
“But first what?” His reply came as he pounced on her, and Rose eagerly accepted his already kiss swollen lips.    
  



	10. Chapter 10

Josh wasn’t exactly innocent when it came to sexual partners. He’d had the typical handful in his late teens and early twenties. He’d had a few flings between breakups, before Reinette. After his divorce, he’d had a casual encounter with a childhood friend that was also going through one, but it hadn’t been anything but a way to relieve stress. None of those women had ever made him feel like he felt when Rose circled his body with her arms and moaned into his mouth.    
  
This was infinitely different, but he couldn’t understand why. There was just something about her, about her touch, her voice, the feel of her skin under his fingers. It was strangely satisfying, like solving the last line of a crossword or fitting the final piece into a complex puzzle. He’d read about it, heard about it, but had doubted it existed himself. Yet, as their lips broke apart, as those golden eyes sparkled up at him, he saw it. His future, everything he wanted, everything he thought he’d never find, was encased in the flushed, panting, pink and yellow woman below him.    
  
“What’s the matter?” Rose could barely think straight, as her body was reeling with so many emotions that all she could think about was feeling his lips on her skin. Josh had grown still though, their frantic still clothed kissing and caressing paused as he stared down at her with a look she couldn’t describe. “Josh, sweetheart?” She slid a hand down to stroke his cheek.    
  
“Nothin’, absolutely nothin’.” She sighed as he dropped from his hands to his forearms, caressing her cheeks with those marvelous fingers. “‘S just... this feels so right, it made me brain go a bit fuzzy.”    
  
Rose knew exactly how he felt. She’d read about this feeling in plenty of sappy romance stories, watched it play out in movies, but she had always chalked it up to fantasy. She’d given up on finding someone she knew would stick around, wouldn’t rush off after the next flirty smile, but staring up into those shining pools of wonder, she just knew she had found it. Josh was everything she’d never dreamed of having, would be everything she’d never thought was in her stars. “I know...’s like, destiny.”    
  
The breathless sincerity in her words filled him with bliss. “Exactly.” Josh didn’t think any other words were needed, and he caught her lips again. It wasn’t enough, even as their tongues danced and her fingers pulled at his short hair, he needed more. He needed to be closer. So he slid his arms under her, pulling Rose up so her legs wrapped around his waist as she settled into his lap. He tugged at the zipper in the back of her dress, exposing her skin to his fingers so he could feel her. “Off.”    
  
Bless that woman, she broke away to grab the crumpled hem at her thighs and yank it over her head, and Josh’s new favorite color was instantly pink, dusty pink, almost the color of rose gold, as he caught sight of the satin encasing her breasts. “You next!” Rose’s greedy exclamation as she tugged at his jumper was all that kept him from burrowing his face in the supple cleavage heaving before him. Without preamble, he jerked his jumper off, tossing it aside. “You so need to pose for me sometime.” Josh couldn’t help but flex his chest and abdomen as her fingers slid across the skin.    
  
“I’d love to.” Rose pressed into Josh as his fingers slid around her waist and up her back, and she gasped as he undid the clasps of her bra with an expert ease. “Anything to see that smile.” She was falling back again, his hands tossing the useless satin away and cradling her descent to the pillows. She whined when he didn’t follow her, when he uncurled her legs from his hips and ran his palms down her bare thighs. “What’ve you done to me, Rose Tyler?”   
  
“You? What’ve you done ta me, Joshua Noble?” She wanted to touch him, to pull him down, to feel his weight on her body as his lips dominated hers. “You say my name, and I can’t remember how to breathe.” His fingers left her skin, and suddenly he was off the bed. For a brief, horrifying moment she thought he was leaving, but instead he strode to the racks of her clothes. “Come back...” she made to sit up, to follow him, but he looked back over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow with a smirk. She fell back to the sheets, rubbing her thighs together in search of relief for the yearning pulse between her folds.    
  
Josh didn’t bother surprising the pleased growl as his fingers found what they were searching for. The array of scarves were looped over a hanger behind her belts, and he freed a blue one and a gold one. One thing he always made sure of was keeping his word, and he’d told her he was going to tie her to that metal headboard. As he turned to approach the bed, he chuckled as the curious worry in her face melted into wide eyed surprise. “‘S not leather cuffs...” he joked, ignoring the twitch in his pants as she visibly swallowed. “But these should work. If you still want me to do it that is.”    
  
“Oh I want it.” Josh had never really experimented with this sort of thing before, barring playfully pinning wrists to the pillow or pulling hair, but he’d always been curious. Luckily for him, Rose was definitely okay with it. He eased himself back onto the bed, holding the blue scarf up just enough to tickle the end along her stomach. “Might need three. You know ‘m a screamer an’ the Kline’s upstairs are a bit prudish.”   
  
“Scandalize the neighbors or not be able to kiss you...” Josh knew it was not up for debate for him. Straddling her hips, he ignored the demands of his jean trapped cock to pick up Rose’s right arm. “Hmmmm, kissing you is more important.” Her giggle was quite possibly the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. He laved his tongue along the inside of her wrist, breathing in the perfume she had obviously dabbed there. Then he deftly tied one end of the blue scarf around it. “Grab the rungs.”   
  
Rose was already a hairs breath away from exploding, but she didn’t resist. No sooner had she grabbed the cold metal than her other wrist was being licked so sensually she felt it jolt right down to her dripping center. “My God.” She whimpered, as his eyes burned into hers.   
  
“Prefer Josh, but whatever you want.” She could have smacked him if he wasn’t currently tying the scarves together around the rungs above her head. Her whole body was on edge, begging for him to resume his touching and tasting of her skin. As if he read her thoughts, Josh’s fingers ghosted down her arms. “Do you ‘ave any idea how gorgeous you look like that?”    
  
“Less talkin’ and more-“ Josh silenced her command with his palm, watching as her eyes went wild above his little finger. She groaned so fully he felt her lips tremble against his skin and the sound vibrated up his arm and straight to his already begging cock.    
  
“Do you remember what we agreed on yesterday?” Josh hadn’t imagined the word he’d given her to help ease her into relaxing for the photos would come into play like this. He removed his hand, dragging it down her elegant neck to her chest as she nodded. “Say it, my beautiful Rosebud.”    
  
“Red.”    
  
“That’s the word.” He hadn’t exactly planned what to do once he had Rose bound up, as the words muttered on the couch had been half fantasized, primal need. Now, however, it was instinct to stretch out over her and place the lightest of kisses to her panting lips. When she shivered under him, he repeated it, resisting the urge to rut his covered erection over the now soaked material covering her delicious folds. “Forgot something.” With a chuckle, he forced himself from between her legs and stood.    
  
Rose had expected him to turn voracious, to rip her knickers off, roll a condom down his impressive cock, and pound into her until she couldn’t move. Her whole body was craving it, almost aching to feel it, but she was denied it once again as Josh left her whinging in desperation. The whine stopped as he undid his belt and black jeans, kicking them to the side. “Yeah, those would get in the way.” She rasped out, loving how already spent she sounded. Except, he didn’t climb back in the bed.    
  
Josh smirked like a madman as he grasped the proud erect part of his body Rose was half mad with need for and gave three long strokes. She yanked at her restraints, trying to formulate words to express how badly she needed him, but he turned and she watched that biteable bum as he crossed the short distance to the shelves holding her towels and pulled one down. “Wha’s that for?” She managed to gasp, and the dark chuckle he gave as his eyes zeroed in on her spread thighs made her remember the night before with a jolt. “Oh, fuck me.”    
  
“Plan to.” Josh reveled in the way her eyes followed his every step, flicking from his eyes to his cock that she had caused to be harder than he’d felt in months. “But first, I want dessert.” His mouth was already watering at the dark pink spot in the satin material, and the pleading keens she was making as she yanked at the scarves and opened her legs wider only made it worse. “Lift, Rosebud.” He gave her left thigh a gentle tap, and then he folded the towel in half and spread it under her. When her hips lowered, he halted her by grabbing the soft material across her pelvis and tugging downward.    
  
Rose’s skin was shining, absolutely soaked and slicked with her delicious juices. Josh only denied himself a taste long enough to scoop one of the foil packages from the floor where he’d drop them and toss it onto the bed. Then he moved to kneel on the blankets, cupping her burning wet folds with his fingers, moaning as she jerked and whimpered at the touch. He knew what he wanted now, how he wanted to see her come undone. Holding her gaze, he dipped his fingers into the sticky nectar and then brought it slowly to his lips.    
  
Rose had been a breath away from calling him a tease, when Josh popped his glistening fingers between his lips and moaned in delight. All she managed was a strangled noise, as her heart leapt into her throat. Then he lowered himself to the sheets, massaging the insides of her thighs, his warm breath cooling her skin. “Say please, Doctor.”    
  
“Please, Doctor.” She tried to arch her hips up, blindly attempting to find his lips, but he pushed her back down and held her there. Rose was going to combust if he didn’t lic- “Yes!” She keened as his tongue laved a languorous stroke from her yearning entrance up to her pleading, pulsing, clit. She tossed her head back, gripping the slight slack in the scarves, and gasped as he drew a slow, pressing circle along the hooded bud.    
  
Josh was going to take his time. He was going to savor every drop, every sound Rose made. He had nearly forgotten how addictive her flavor was, how it drove him mad with want. Yet he kept his pace, giving her another slow, sensuous lick, swirling his tongue. She arched under him again, but he gripped her hips and held her tightly to the sheets. Then he dipped his tongue to her soaked entrance again, sliding it in, curling it up as he brushed his nose against her clit.    
  
Rose’s knees fell to the side as she cried out, and he took advantage of the increased space to move in closer, sliding his tongue out to place an open mouth kiss to her folds. His chin was already sticky with her juices, but he didn’t care. It was marvelous, and he gave another stroke of his tongue, flattening it against her clit, his head spinning as the bundle of nerves pulsed against him. Josh looked up, rutting briefly into the sheets as she tugged at her beautiful bindings and babbled out incoherent cries. Then he closed his eyes, sliding one hand down, and began to tease her center with his middle finger.    
  
Rose knew for a fact that she had never been so aroused, so needy, and so thoroughly licked in her life. Josh was torturing her in the most pleasurable way. His tongue was heaven, and she was nigh on begging for his finger to slip into her. She lifted her head, watching the scene between her legs, delight and want for more cascading through her. It was erotic to see him, eyes closed, tongue flicking across her with a jolt of pleasure, and then repeating. His eyes opened, so dark that the blue was almost obscured, and he smirked.    
  
Then Rose cried out as he closed his lips over her clit with a slow suck. His finger thrust in without warning, and she threw her head back into the pillow, yanking at the scarves. The sounds he was making were absolutely filthy, which only added to the intensity of her pleasure. She wanted to touch him, wanted to rock up into him, but he curled an arm around her hips and pinned her down. “Fuck! Yes! Please!” She didn’t care that she was screaming so loud her neighbors would hear. All she knew was that she was dancing dangerously close to the edge and wanted to jump. “Doctor, more!”    
  
Josh was fighting to keep himself from crawling over her and plunging into the tight, drenched velvet of Rose, but he knew she was close. So he continued his ministrations, feeling a bit drunk on the cries he was dragging out of her. He sucked on that tantalizing clit again, humming in delight as her hips below his arm jerked and she clenched around his finger. He added flick of his tongue and slipped a second finger in, seeking that soft, ridged spot inside of her. “Doctor, don’t stop!” God he loved how that name rolled off of her tongue, almost more than the way his own named sounded. It filled him with a possessive growl, and almost made him lose the sultry pace he had set.    
  
He worked his fingers just a bit faster, not much, thrusting them in to stroke up as he sucked and rolled her clit in his mouth. Josh had to shift his hips, to keep his cock from rocking into the sheets. He needed release, but he wanted to have it inside of her. Rose was fluttering around him, her cries coming quicker, her beautiful body trembling and twitching under his touch. He thrust his fingers in again, nipping her suck and arousal swollen clit with the lightest graze of his teeth, and then pressed that spot inside of her. His reward was Rose exploding under him. She keened loudly, her buck almost unseating his arm, as her climax gushed across his face. Greedy man that he was, he drank it up, easing his thrusts as the sweet but tangy liquid spilled across his lips and hand, making his chest swell with pride at what he had driven her to.   
  
Rose couldn’t think, could barely breathe, as ecstasy washed through her. Her world was spinning, her own cries deafened by the roar in her ears, and her whole body felt electrified. She barely registered the sound of foil being ripped open, as her eyes refused to open while she tossed her head and yanked at her arms. Then her jelly filled legs were being moved, and she forced her heavy eyes open to whimper with need for more at the sight above her.    
  
Josh was trailing his soaked lips along her left knee and calf as he moved it to his shoulder, and she sucked in a breath as he curled her right one around his waist. “Josh, please. I need-“    
  
“Not Josh, Rosebud, not when you’re like this.”    
  
Rose almost came again as he smirked down at her. It took her addled brain a moment to process what he was saying, and she crooned out. “Doctor, please, I need you.” He growled out loud, and the sound sent her already peeked arousal even higher. Suddenly, her knee was at her chest, and he was pressing at her still quivering center.    
  
Josh couldn’t deny her, even if he had wanted to. With a groan, he sank hard into Rose, swearing at the sensation of being enveloped in her heat. He wasn’t going to be able to go slowly with this, was too burning with need for release. It was absolute perfection, and he pulled back to rock in hard and deep again. He wondered, briefly, if he’d been too hard, too deep, too fast, but Rose’s face was awash in pleasure and he knew he hadn’t been.    
  
Satisfied with that knowledge, he gave into his own need. He pounded into her, squeezing her thigh against his hips and her waist beside her bent knee. The angle was glorious, taking him completely into the heaven that was Rose, as she cried out below him, fingers tight around the slack in her binds. It was so much better than he imagined, how perfectly she seemed made to fit him, and when she begged for more, for harder, for faster, he gave it. She was intoxicating, and he loved how wild she made him feel.    
  
Rose lost the ability to coherently think about anything but Josh. He was stretching her, filling her, pounding into her, erasing everything except their equally needy and desperate cries, the wet sounds of him relentlessly thrusting into her, and how perfect she felt with it all. Each domineering, deep, and desperate thrust hit her deep, reaching where his fingers had been, and to her utter disbelief she was careening towards release again. “How... god, please! Doctor, just like-“ his teeth pulled at the inside of her knee, making her lose her voice. She slammed her head back in the pillow, unable to quench the need to touch him, only able to tighten the leg around his hips and dig her heal into his bum.    
  
“Oh, my beautiful Rosebud.” His voice was broken and scratchy like he felt as desperate as she did. “You’re gonna come again, aren’t you?” Rose didn’t miss the pleased surprise in his voice, as she mewled her confirmation and bit at her lip. Everything was so much, too much, not enough. His hard cock was relentless inside of her, hitting deep, rocking that spot again and again. She was there, just at the edge. “Come for me, now. Don’t fight it!” His palm smacked into the curve of her thigh with a light but pleasurable sting. He slammed into her again, and Rose exploded.    
  
Josh was certain Rose clenching around him as she screamed out for the second time had fried his brain. Women had faked them coming by his cock alone in the past, but this was real. There was no imitating the gush of wetness that coursed out, the way her whole body tightened under and around him, the ecstatic keening and jerking of that delicious body. He was already on the verge of snapping, and he chased it with a single minded determination.    
  
With Rose riding the waves of her second climax, Josh had no qualms in giving over to his own need. He slid her trembling leg from his shoulder, wrapping it with her other around his hips, and dropped to his forearms over her. There he greedily fed himself on her lips, plunging one hand into her hair as she arched into his thrusts with a pleased keen. He was so close, almost, and her teeth pulled at his lips. The coil snapped, and Josh groaned into her tongue as he pressed into the hilt and held himself there.    
  
Coming in Rose’s mouth had easily held the number one spot last night, but being inside of her knocked that feeling down to second place. As his heart pounded, ears rang, and mind swirled in ecstasy, Josh knew that she was the only woman he’d ever want this with again. He groaned at the intensity with which his release surged out, and he didn’t hide the way it made his whole body jerk. Rose’s whine of satisfaction, her soft croons of “Doctor, yes, come for me.” Made the aftershocks infinitely more wondrous.    
  
Rose whimpered at the loss when Josh slid from her. She lifted her head to kiss his chest, trying to help ease his shaking body down from his release. His sweaty forehead dropped to her shoulder, and she panted just as intently as he did. “Be right back.” His voice, raw and gravely from the way he’d been crying out was accompanied by his weight shifting and disappearing. She forced her heavy lashes open, watching as he stumbled across the floor and disposed of the full condom in the rubbish bin beside the sink. As she watched, she knew without a doubt that she was ruined to any other man’s touch.   
  
She jerked lightly at her binds, briefly wondering if he had forgotten, until he was at her side again, kissing her gently as he worked the knots around her wrist free. Her skin burned a bit as her hands fell to the pillows, but she didn’t have time to look because he was rubbing them in his shaky palms and easing the delightful sting. “Shouldn’ have used the sparkly ones.” He huffed, his voice edged with concerned. “Why didn’ you tell me they were scratching you?”    
  
“Didn’ feel it. Only felt you.” Josh had been concerned he’d messed up, but the honest adoration in her voice as Rose rolled over to push him onto his back and drape a leg over his eased that worry. “Blimey, that was...” her voice trailed off as her stunning eyes disappeared beneath smudged lashes.    
  
“Fantastic.” Josh wrapped his arms around her, pulling Rose up higher to taste her lips. He stroked her back, gently, adoring the happy hum she made. “That’s what we are together, absolutely fantastic.” She looked as satisfied as he felt, and Josh let himself drop kisses to her smiling face. He was going to have to thank Jack, maybe kick him for not introducing them sooner. Rose’s mobile dinged from the nightstand. “Ignore it.” He chuckled.   
  
“Planned to.” Rose lifted her head, smiling at the wonderful man holding her. She shifted her thighs, groaning at the delightful twinge in her muscles and the ache of her core. She’d be sore in the morning, but she was absolutely fine with that. Then her skin hit the chilly, wet towel, and she hissed. Reaching down, she tugged it out from under them and tossed it across the small room.    
  
Josh was loathed to move, but as they laid there, exchanging light, adoring kissed and caresses, his skin was growing sticky. “How about we hop in the shower, yeah? Let me wash you.”    
  
“Sounds amazing.” Rose sighed at the thought, wincing as her skin pulled when she sat up. She’d been about to suggest the same thing. “I’ll get the water warm. Can you grab the towels.” She eased from the bed, giggling as he gave a half hearted swipe to her rear, then hurried to turn on the shower. He phone dinged again. “Can you see who that is?”    
  
Josh huffed, rolling over to grab the rudely interrupting device and opened the message. The number wasn’t saved. “It doesn’t have a contact.” He blinked at the text, snorting at the lack of appropriate grammar. “Say’s ‘hey sexy, what you doing?   
  
“Just as w y d?” Rose made a displeased noise. “I think I know who it is, but ask anyways.” She sounded irritated, which stopped any jealousy that may have been forming.    
  
**About to get a shower. Who is this?**   
  
He watched as the three dots foretold the response.    
  
**Need company? Yk who this is** . And it was accompanied by a winking face.    
  
“So who is it?” Josh watched as Rose glowered at the device in his hands as he stood and crossed to her.   
  
“Fucking Jimmy.” Rose was honestly pissed that he was texting her, much less at eleven at night. “Must’ve broken up with whatever groupie he was banging this time.    
  
“May I?” Josh’s face was one of mischief, and Rose giggled as she nodded. Whatever he was up to, she was definitely okay with it. She watched as he sent the simple text.    
  
**Call me** followed by a grinning devil emoji.    
  
Josh snorted as the mobile rang almost immediately, and he put it on speaker. “Knew you couldn’ say no to me, babes. What’s your new address I can be-“    
  
“Rose already has company for her shower, ‘nd she really doesn’t appreciate you textin’ her so late.” Josh smirked at the giggling woman pressing into his side. “She’s not interested in you, so piss off”    
  
“Who the fuck is this? Put my woman on the damn phone!” Josh was about to snap back, but Rose cut him off and her words made him preen in delight.    
  
“He’s the only man who’ll be sharing my showers from now on, Jimmy Stone. ‘M not your woman, haven’ been for over two years, so lose my number.” Rose rolled her eyes at the audacity of the idiotic prick. She was used to his little games, had always ignored them, but now she was done.    
  
“You heard my.” Josh put heavy emphasis on the word, as he moved his thumb to the end call spot. “Rose. Fuck off.” With that, he ended the call and dropped the phone to the bed. “Now, where were we?”    
  
“Somewhere about here.” Rose grabbed his hand, giddy with happiness that he hadn’t been scared off by Jimmy fucking Stone. She tugged him to the shower. “My Josh.” She sighed, as he caught her around the waist.    
  
“You better believe it.” Josh stepped eagerly into hot water, grinning as she slid her hands up his chest. He knew she had no feelings for anyone else, would never betray him, and that was all he’d ever wanted.    
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Rose rolled her shoulders as she headed up the stairs to her flat. After being on her feet all day helping oversee the set up of a new exhibit, running on only ten hours of sleep between Tuesday and Wednesday night, as well as being sore from Josh’s, and guiltily her own, insatiable desires, she was more than ready to soak in the tub and relax before he joined her. She’d crashed at his place Tuesday and Wednesday, and he’d generously driven her to work this morning. Tonight he was staying at her place. The thought had her grinning ear to ear.    
  
Yes, he was a fucking god when it came to sex. That wasn’t the only reason she was excited. It was the banter while she wandered his shop and waited for him to close. It was the crazy spirals their texts and phone calls on lunch took. It was intending to go to some fancy restaurant but ending up walking hand in hand down the street munching on food from a truck while talking about nothing and everything. Being with him was as natural as breathing, and she loved it.    
  
As she reached the landing two floors below hers, she pulled out her phone.    
  
**Hey Doctor, do you want me to cook or order something?** **  
**   
She hurried up the stairs, eager to get her heels off, as she pulled out her keys. Rose glanced down at the mobile screen, squinting at the read but unresponded to text. He was probably with a costumer.    
  
“I already ordered take away.” The rich, amused northern burr made Rose gasp as she looked up to find him standing across from her door with an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. “Surprise!”    
  
“What are you doin’ here?” Rose honestly didn’t care, as the grin on his face made her stomach do flips. “I thought you were closing tonight!” She squealed as he scooped her into a hug, his eyes twinkling mischievously.    
  
“Yeah, and we close at five on Thursdays. Didn’ I mention that?” Rose didn’t have time to respond before the keys were being plucked from her hand, and she was being backed into the door as Josh leaned in to kiss her.    
  
She groaned as his free hand cupped her face, and Rose reveled in the taste of his lips as he fumbled the key into the lock. This was good, better than. She’d been craving his touch all day, and now she had him. Rose swirled her tongue around his, looping one arm around his neck and the other around his back. The door opened behind her, and she giggled as they stumbled in. Josh’s lips moved down to her neck, as he kicked the door shut and she dropped her purse.    
  
“How long until dinner gets here?” She keened, as his teeth pulled at her skin. Already arousal was blazing low in her core, and his magnificent cock rocked against her dress as he tossed her keys aside to take her hips in his hand.    
  
“Twenty minutes.” He growled playfully, and Rose giggled as he began to lift her up.    
  
“What the bloody hell Rose?!” The sound of her mum’s screech was followed by Josh making a noise like he’d been punched, and Rose jerked back in shock. Jackie was standing by the sofa, arms crossed, with a lethal look on her face.    
  
“Mum! What are you doing...” Rose tried to angle Josh behind her as she realized what was going on. Thursday Take out and Telly night. How had she forgotten?! Her mum would come over, order take out, and have a movie ready for her when she got off work. It’d become a thing since she moved out a few months before. “Oh no....” Josh was uncharacteristically silent behind her, and she couldn’t blame him.    
  
“Who the hell are you?!” Josh felt his face flush as he took in the unexpected presence of Rose’s mother. She was staring at him like she could shoot daggers with her eyes, and he knew instantly that Rose had yet to tell her. Well wasn’t this all just fantastic? He opened his mouth to respond, but Jackie cut him off. “Really, Rose, ‘s not like you to drag home strange men! I raised you better than that.”    
  
“First of all, he is not strange!” Rose groaned, and he watched in embarrassment as she ran a hand through her hair. “Second of all, what I do in my flat is my business.” That didn’t do much to calm the furious woman preying around the sofa towards them. “This is-“    
  
“Joshua Noble, Rose’s boyfriend.” He really did his best to smile, as he extended a hand. “You must be-“ His introduction was cut short by a slap that set his cheek on fire. Anger flared to life in his chest, as Rose went off beside him.    
  
“What the hell, Mum?!” He shook his head as she turned to reach up and touch his cheek. “You can’ just go around slappin’ my boyfriend!”    
  
“If he’s your boyfriend, why haven’ I ‘eard about him? Didn’ think to mention it at lunch on Sunday. Didn’ think to call and tell me?!”    
  
“I was going to tell ya tonight! Then I forgot about take out and telly!” Rose was as flushed as he felt, but obviously more out of anger. “Josh, this is my mum. Mum, this is Josh. Now get out!” He drew a breath at the sharpness in her tone. Okay, so Rose was hot even when she was angry, but her mum being present was enough to keep him from hardening in his pants.    
  
“‘Ow old are you then?” Jackie’s eyes narrowed in on him, but Josh didn’t flail under her gaze. “Forty, forty-five?”   
  
Rose opened her mouth beside him, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and held Jackie’s gaze. “I’m almost thirty six, but that isn’t really somethin’ you need to worry about. Rose doesn’ care, ‘nd that’s all that matters to me.” He braced himself to block another slap, but Jackie’s jaw dropped in surprise. “Maybe she didn’t tell ya we’re seeing each other, because you’d react like this!”    
  
“I’m actin’ like this because you were about to shag my daughter against the damn wall!” Jackie’s voiced cracked as she shouted. “You’re jus’ usin’ her for kicks, think she’s some young bimbo you can boost your ego with!”    
  
“Mum-“   
  
“Think you’re confusing me for Jimmy Stone, and believe me Jackie, ‘m not the kind of man who uses women!” Josh honestly didn’t think a human’s eyes could go that wide. “I’m here for as long as your daughter wants me to be.”    
  
“Josh...”   
  
“I like ‘im.” Jackie’s surprised look faded into a laugh that left Rose confused. Beside her, Josh made a confused sound that mimicked hers. “I can appreciate a man who says what he’s thinkin’ instead of kissing my arse for approval.” She held out her hand, and Rose blinked in shock at the complete flip in the personality.    
  
“Uh... thanks.” She watched as Josh shook her mother’s hand. Rose met his eyes briefly, before throwing up her hands and scooping up her purse and keys from the floor. She’d honestly expected her mum to go bat shite over the harsh exclamation from Josh, which was honestly about a thousand kinds of sexy.    
  
“Guess I’ll let you two get on with your evenin’.” Rose was one hundred percent sure hell was freezing over, but she wasn’t about to jinx it by asking her mum if she’d finally cracked. “I expect you both ‘round for tea on Sunday though!” As Jackie pushed past Josh, he looked over at Rose looking as stunned as she felt. Her mum opened the door and nearly plowed right into the delivery boy. “Your dinner’s here!”    
  
“I can see that.” Rose rolled her eyes as she dug her wallet out to pay, but Josh beat her to it, tipping the confused looking man holding their dinner.    
  
“Well I see where you get your attitude.” Josh chuckled, as he shut the door and smirked at her. “You know, ‘ve never been slapped by somebody’s mother! It hurt!”    
  
“I’m so sorry!” Rose bit back a giggle at the way he wriggled his jaw, making the red mark only become more pronounced. “I can’t believe she did that! Can’t believe she didn’t do it again when you mouthed off actually.” Her mum usually dished the smacks out in pairs. She followed him into the kitchen as he began unpacking their food.    
  
“You don’ mind that I acted like that do you?” Josh seemed a bit nervous as he glanced down at her.    
  
“Of course not. She’s a bit much sometimes.” Rose reached up to stroke his cheek again, and she sighed as he pressed his lips into her palm. “D’ya really mean that. You’re gonna stay with me?”    
  
“Don’ you want me to?”    
  
“Forever.” Rose pulled him away from the food to loop her arms around his neck. This felt so good, so right, and having her mum’s approval on a man was a first she wasn’t going to over look. Josh’s smile as he wrapped his arms around his waist was wonderful, and she grinned as their lips met in a playful but tingling kiss.    
  
Forever was all Josh wanted, and as Rose practically melted into him with a sigh, he knew he’d finally found it.    
  
  



End file.
